Debajo de mi piel
by Nat-KF
Summary: Aunque ya no viesen la estrella, fueron himes y eso tenía consecuencias. Natsuki era la estabilidad de Shizuru, y, Shizuru era la voluntad de Natsuki. SHIZNAT
1. Hostilidad

**DEBAJO DE MI PIEL**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: HOSTILIDAD**

Aventó al suelo el vaso que sostenía, sin ni siquiera llegar a tener el placer de probar su bebida. Los fragmentos se esparcieron, y, tanto el fuerte sonido como el desastre fueron olímpicamente ignorados por una enojada Natsuki. –No me toques-. A partes iguales, sus palabras en conjunto con sus ojos evidenciaron repudio, importándole un bledo los modales. Sacudió el hombro para quitarse la mano de aquella chica, o mejor dicho, aquella desvergonzada mocosa; vale, tampoco le sacaba gran diferencia de años, no obstante, Kuga poseía una madurez distinta a la del resto que brillaba aún más si se le comparaba con chicas como esa.

Las personas alrededor comenzaron a murmurar, entre ellos quizá dos o tres negaron con la cabeza, presenciando como imprudente e ignorante, la chica se cargó de mezquina terquedad e insistió en volver a tocarle. ¿La consecuencia? Recibió un fuerte manotazo, la piel del dorso le ardió y fue seguro aparecería desagradable hematoma.

Los verdes ojos observaron frívolos, sin arrepentirse del dolor físico causado. Era evidente, por la manera de mantener esa mirada, que antes de dejarse tocar prefería mandar gente al hospital. –Agradece no cerré el puño-. Habló con tono mordaz, talvez más de lo acostumbrado.

Gruño aun molesta, sabiendo de sobra aquella muchacha volvería a intentar conseguir un contacto íntimo, ¡Ja! Así estuviese ebria, que por cierto estaba sobria, no pensaba concedérselo ni de coña. Previendo el transcurso del asunto, gracias a repetidas situaciones parecidas en ese u otros bares, dio dos pasos sobre los cristales fragmentados, lista para abandonar el local tras ver amargada su noche. Suspiró cuando sintió le tomaron del brazo, la mano aferrada a su chaqueta era la misma a la cual golpeó momentos antes.

Harta dio cuatro pasos más, el peso extra arrastrado tras de si bien pudo ser peso muerto, pero aun así continuó caminando sin mayores dificultades. Al séptimo paso masculló una maldición, colmada de aquella estupidez potenciada aferrada a su extremidad. –Madura-. En un solo jalón logro le soltasen, su fuerza le proveía de dicho privilegió. Antes de que volviesen a tocarle, ella misma decidió crear el contacto, bien, tal toque consto de empujarle contra la barra de bebidas. –Y acepta cuando te digan NO-.

Por segunda vez dedicó frívola mirada, arregló su chaqueta, ignoró los quejidos de la encaprichada chica y salió del bar bastante mal humorada.

-¿¡Quien carajos se cree!?-. Gritó la recién rechazada. Aun doliéndole la mano por el manotazo, la espalda por el empujón, y el ego por obvias razones. Enojada pidió un trago de whisky, mientras algunas risas resonaron en el fondo, seguidas de la respuesta exigida al universo.

-Esa hermosura con pésimo carácter-. Indicó uno de los hombres que solía visitar con mayor frecuencia el bar. –Es Natsuki Kuga-. Bebió su trago de golpe, a la espera de más información o en su defecto una charla que le distrajese. –Y ese rechazo, no te lo tomes personal-. Indignada alzó la ceja derecha. –Así como tiene una irritable personalidad-. El hombre río divertido, le vinieron a la cabeza una decena de rechazos ocurridos ahí mismo. –Tiene una novia, bastante atractiva por cierto-.

-Te aconsejo no meterte con ellas-. Dijo otro chico en afán de evitar apaliasen a la linda encaprichada, tampoco parecía suicida como para auto sentenciarse a muerte. –Suelen ser algo… peligrosas-.

Con su noche fastidiada por una niñata hormonal, caminó por el estacionamiento. Carajo, fue a disfrutar unas cervezas, en ese ambiente al cual hubo de acostumbrarse después de años acudiendo a Yamada en aquellos lugares de mala muerte, ¿Y qué obtuvo? Una insinuación sexual. ¡Joder! Muy forzadamente daba un abrazo a sus amigos más íntimos, incluso con Mai y Mikoto reusaba la mayoría de las muestras de afecto físico. ¿Cómo carajos querría sexo con una completa desconocida?

¡Mundo loco y sus bromas de mal gusto!

Apenas se puso el casco y los guantes, tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de escuchar el nombre su novia en una conversación donde no debería encontrarse. Dudo entre marcharse o ir a callarlos. Y si el enojo producido dentro del bar había disminuido un poco, ese poco fue restaurado y potenciado por culpa de algunos comentarios imprudentes dichos a la ligera. Al acercarse comprobó en efecto había escuchado a ciertos chicos hablando sobre SU chica.

No le dio rodeos al asunto. –Cállense-. Exigió, sorpresivamente pese el envenenamiento del enojo carcomía parte de ella, al inició se abstuvo de gritar. Sin embargo estrujaba los guantes, formando puños envueltos de tensión que estaban listos para actividades nada pacíficas. –Si saben lo que les conviene, dejen tranquilo el nombre de Shizuru Fujino-.

Porque ella misma podía mezclarse con el bajo mundo, podía dejar su nombre circulase entre vulgares bocas sin sentir preocupación por un asunto tan banal. Pero el nombre de su novia no, ese lo respetarían, así tuviese que derramar sangre para incluir la palabra respeto en el vocabulario de todos.

-¿Quién mierda te crees? Hablaremos lo que nos venga en puta gana-. Escupió al suelo, luego río de un modo que Natsuki califico como estúpido. –Esa tipa está muy buena, demasiado como para no hablar de querer cogerla-. Las palabras dichas a la ligera, las risas de los demás, ese tonto rostro repleto de burla, le enfurecieron.

Definitivamente en momentos como esos anhelaba ser capaz de materializar sus pistolas, para volverles coladeros andantes, destrozándoles y esparciendo la pestilente sangre sobre la banqueta. O también llamar a Dhuran para meterles un cartucho de plata en el culo y ver como explotaban. Claro, sus poderes hime desaparecieron tras finalizar el carnaval. No obstante ese entrenamiento, que nada tenía que envidiar a uno militar, continuó siendo parte de su rutina; por lo tanto sus meros puños eran suficiente a la hora de repartir lecciones.

Shizuru le pidió dejase los constantes pleitos; a veces estos le buscaban y a veces Natsuki corría a ellos. ¡Cómo no hacerlo! Mentalmente justifico dar una decena de golpes y marcharse feliz de la vida.

-Mira, imbécil de mierda-. Bueno, tampoco tal lenguaje alegraba a Shizuru, pero esta le aceptaba tal y como era, malhumorada, malhablada, violenta y de escasas palabras, nada de eso le importaba mientras le tuviese a su lado. –Son bastante estúpidos, es obvio no lo entienden. ¿Saben con quién sale Fujino?-. Producto del mal trago, su voz adquirió mayor rudeza, convirtiendo esa sencilla pregunta en una amenaza latente.

A lo lejos, dentro del bar le hablaban a la rechazada justamente sobre el pleito del cual consiguió salvarse por pura suerte. Irónicamente, Kuga decidió evitar ese solo para caer en otro. La noche no pudo ser noche sin ver algo de violencia.

Jodido sadismo el de la naturaleza.

-¿Qué si lose? ¡Obvio!-. Como aliviado paso las manos por su cabello, agradeciendo a quien sabe que religión el no haber visto a dicha persona desde hace semanas. –Esa tentación andante sale con la bestia de Natsuki Kuga-. Volvió a soltar carcajada, solo qué está ya no fue complementada con las de sus amigos. Desconcertado, guardó silencio. Inseguro de hacerlo, volteó el rostro y dirigió mirada al mismo punto que el resto.

Observó cierta motocicleta aparcada a unos cuantos metros de ellos, era la envidia de muchos y fácilmente podrían robarle. Por supuesto ninguno que le reconociese sería lo suficiente estúpido como para intentar hurtarle.

Allí ese inconfundible vehículo, frente a ellos una joven con guantes y casco a juego. Palideció, dándose cuenta muy tarde del significado enviado en la pregunta hecha segundos antes. Natsuki retiró el casco rebelando semblante intimidante, el mismo con el cual le vieron otros antes de terminar en la sala de urgencias. Los verdes iris dijeron una única cosa: Te hare mierda.

Sinapsis, las neuronas que supuestamente tenían se conectaron; estúpidos del todo no eran, pues echaron a correr, lo más rápido posible, presas del pánico.

Muy fácil pudo darles alcance. Pero como manía adquirida hace poco, vio de reojo el reloj en su muñeca. Gruño cuando las manecillas le ordenaron eso mismo auto impuesto. Siendo sincera, quería apaliarlos, no obstante, el regresar al departamento donde se encontraría con Shizuru poseía prioridad y prácticamente llevaba las de ganar en cualquier contienda.

¿Mayonesa o Shizuru? Shizuru.

¿Lencería o Shizuru? Shizuru.

¿Motocicletas o Shizuru? Shizuru.

Esa misma idea aplicaba para todo en general. Aun después de lo ocurrido en el sangriento carnaval, después de forjar amistades y aceptar sus sentimientos. Aun después de eso, continuó siendo persona de pocas palabras, y una respuesta bastante usual en su vocabulario siempre era el nombre de la castaña.

Regresó hacia su motocicleta justo en el segundo que la puerta del bar se abría. La imprudente chica vio a Natsuki desde lejos, bajo la mirada y se retiró pensando en no arriesgar la integridad por un mero capricho; luego de escuchar las barbaridades protagonizadas por la oji-verde, sería una locura volver a insinuarse. Decisión sabía, de haber hecho un último intento en definitiva se hubiese ganado un duro puñetazo directo al rostro.

Natsuki no ejercía discriminación alguna, golpeaba a hombres y mujeres.

Aceleró careciendo de miedo a estrellarse o esparcir los intestinos sobre el asfalto; después de haber conducido con Kyohime persiguiéndole, lo demás pasó a ser poca cosa.

Al llegar a un semáforo en rojo optó, para variar, por obedecer las leyes de tránsito. Por desgracia, retando a su paciencia, el mundo no tuvo la mínima vergüenza en continuar irritándole, ¿Acaso había quien se ganase la vida viendo como le jodían a ella? Desde el auto ubicado en el costado derecho, un par de varones a simple vista ebrios, le dedicaron obscenas señas.

En respuesta, alzó el dedo medio y aceleró cuando el semáforo aun no cambiaba a verde. Evadir a los autos era mucho más fácil que evadir las cabezas de Kyohime. Ahí de nuevo, de uno u otro modo terminaba relacionándolo todo con Shizuru.

Quizá era buena la incapacidad de materializar sus pistolas, se dijo a sí misma, pues de tenerles en cualquier instante mandaría al caño todo y accionaria los gatillos contra todo imbécil que le causase líos.

En el fondo, agradecía dicha insensibilidad hacia la violencia. Aunque ya no presenciara aquella estrella roja; algo desconocido e interior gritaba ¿o acaso suplicaba? Pedía con persistencia: Jamás bajes la guardia. A fin de cuentas, el destino de las hime destacaba por ser una cruda tragedia.

Pronto aparco dentro de la cochera ubicada en el edificio departamental, ahí estaba el auto de Shizuru. El resto de los residentes compartían un estacionamiento común, pero Natsuki se encargó de que ellas tuviesen uno privado; a simple vista parecía el capricho de una chica adinerada, pero, el verdadero objetivo tras dicho "capricho" era mantenerse apartadas de ojos curiosos.

Procuró mejorar su humor, lo último escrito en su lista era ir a estropearle el ambiente a la oji-rubi. Cierto, era inevitable el estado emocional de una afectase a la otra; joder, nada era más horrible que el hecho de al sentirse miserable irremediablemente causase miseria a su pareja.

Comenzaron a vivir juntas una vez Natsuki alcanzó a Shizuru en la universidad; y de eso transcurrieron tres años compartiendo vivienda, dormitorio y lecho.

El camino hacia el ascensor fue tranquilo, obvio, hasta que el mundo una vez más le puso enfrente la recurrente prueba de paciencia, orillándola a resistir el impulso de convertirse en una latente asesina.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, llegó a escuchar otro desagradable comentario, ¿Ya cuantos iban esa noche?

Y luego la población entera le cuestionaba la razón de su comportamiento tan arisco.

Tenían sonrisas sarcásticas y miradas burlonas -No sé cómo Fujino soporta la hostilidad que expira Kuga, ¡es insufrible! -. Luego cayeron en cuenta de quién iba entrando al ascensor con cara de pocos amigos.

-No sé cómo tengo vecinos tan impertinentes-. Dijo secamente. Apenados o quizá más bien atemorizados, desviaron la mirada para ocultar la repentina falta de sangre en sus rostros, no esperaban que justo de quien estuvieron hablando negativamente les escuchase. Pensaron en pedir una disculpa, Natsuki lo notó y se asqueó ante tanta hipocresía. –No lo hagan-. Le miraron desconcertados. –Igual seguirán hablando a mis espaldas-. Quedaron sin palabras o argumentos para defenderse, sumergidos en vergüenza, y deseosos de poder salir por propio pie de aquel ascensor que comenzó a parecerles claustrofóbico. Kuga, más tranquila de lo creíble en ella, salió por las puertas cuando se abrieron en su piso.

Del bolsillo saco la llave electrónica de su departamento.

-Bienvenida Natsuki-. Sonrió viendo la sonrisa de ella, tan hermosa e incomparable. Su hostilidad para con el mundo era innegable, sin embargo, tratándose de su novia, dicha hostilidad desaparecía.

Con rápidos movimiento se retiró el casco y los guantes, dejándoles en la mesa de la entrada junto con las llaves. –Te extrañe Shizuru-. Mencionó, ya relajada, incluso olvidó la pésima noche.

La abrazó al tiempo que sintió liberarse del peso de un mundo inmaduro e intolerante.

-Ara, así que mi Natsuki me extraño-. Aun después de años, si, ese maldito sonrojo apareció.

Porque Natsuki era un lobo acostumbrado a la violencia, pero pasaba a ser un tierno cachorrito cuando aparecía Shizuru.


	2. Culpa

_Que decir, tenía ganas de escribir algo fiel a los personajes._

 _Bueno, debo comunicar son capítulos cortos, el tercero ya lo tengo listo y el cuarto lo estoy terminando. Serán cinco y seis capítulos, aún no lo tengo decidido._

 _Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 _ **DEBAJO DE MI PIEL**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: CULPA**_

Silencio, silencio reino dentro del departamento a esas horas de la mañana; las largas cortinas azul oscuro mantuvieron un espacio entre sí para dejar pasar los primeros rayos matutinos. Sobre la gran cama dormía profundamente Natsuki, sumergida en aquel sueño solo concedido cuando compartía lecho con Shizuru. Giró entre las sabanas, abrazada a la almohada que minutos antes usaba su castaña.

Había un espejo de cuerpo completo colgado en la pared izquierda, poseía un marco de madera negro y era tan ancho que con facilidad podrían verse ahí tres personas. Por el momento, una sola le utilizaba, de hecho la mayoría de las ocasiones así era. Shizuru contempló su reflejo y debido al análisis tan profundo de sus facciones pareciese que veía su rostro por primera vez en años. Por un segundo bajo la cabeza, solo para ver su mano extendida, vacía y pulcra; volvió a alzar la mirada mientras suspiraba, ocultando en ese pequeño soplo de aire la verdad de todo. Por la mirada que se dedicaba, cualquiera hubiese dicho que era la juez en un juicio donde ella misma era la condenada.

No pudo parar de contemplarlos, esos ojos, sus ojos, de un rojo igual al de la sangre. Rebuscando dentro de las memorias más lejanas, era posible encontrarse con recuerdos de unos iris carmines rebosantes de inocencia. Orbes existentes antes de recurrir a la desesperación, a la locura de dolorosos latidos dados por un corazón fragmentado. Ojos sepultados en el pasado. Irrecuperables.

A veces hacia eso, contemplarse y terminar confirmando su mirada decía a gritos: Asesina.

Pero era extraño como se sentía al respecto.

Podía llegar a sentir la culpa asfixiándole, no obstante continúo respirando normalmente; hubiese mentido con el mayor descaro en caso de llegar a decir arrepentirse, pues, el remordimiento carecía de un sitio dentro de ella. Justo por eso era extraña la maldita percepción de culpa encargada de perseguirle a través del tiempo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo sentirse culpable, sin arrepentimiento de por medio?

Lo pensó durante largas horas, anhelando encontrar la respuesta. Y ella creía tener una teoría: Cuando cometió aquella matanza, traicionó los pensamientos, valores y principios en los cuales solía basar su vida. Así que técnicamente la única razón por la cual sentía culpa, era el haberse fallado a sí misma.

Asesinó al Primer Distrito por Natsuki, en la búsqueda y propósito de mantenerle protegida.

Ahí la respuesta a la segunda parte del cuestionamiento; jamás caería en el arrepentimiento por que podía traicionarse mil veces con tal de crear un mundo adecuado para su princesa de hielo. Esa era la dura verdad, desalentadora desde el punto de vista de un tercero, pero nadie podría entenderlas, nadie comprendería nunca el crudo e imborrable acto representado en su mirada.

Observó de nuevo sus manos, imaginó los dedos, dorsos y palmas manchados de rojo, esa sangre podrida metida debajo de las uñas, impregnando su cuerpo con la asquerosa esencia de aquellos malditos bastardos. Bueno, imaginarlo era muy fácil después de haberle vivido.

Sonrió, con los labios repletos de ironía y dejes burlescos. El espejo le devolvió la sonrisa; aquel reflejo representaba la mescla de pasado y presente, porque ciertamente era la imagen de la Shizuru parada frente al espejo, con la complicidad de aquella que teniendo 18 años protagonizo una terrible masacre, era el conjunto de su estabilidad y su locura.

Era algo que estaba segura solo ella misma podía ver.

Claro, solo ella… y Natsuki.

Lento, la mueca desapareció de su rostro. Imaginó tener su naginata entre manos, recordó a la perfección el peso y la longitud de la filosa hoja, anhelando fugazmente poder cargarle así fuese solo una vez más. Y es que, antes fue tan natural materializarle, seguía siendo difícil aceptar dejó de poseer la marca hime.

Dijo muchas veces el conocimiento proveía poder, efectivamente, poseer secretos de otros y ocultar los suyos creó una enemiga compleja, calculadora, peligrosa e inestable; está última característica se unió a la descripción después del instante donde la situación alcanzo puntos drásticos, luego de ver develado su mayor secreto: el amor a Natsuki.

No obstante, agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón ya no danzar al son del carnaval hime. Tener aquella marca en su cuerpo significaría agonía, tragedia, sadismo, amistades perdidas, principios destruidos y voluntades derrumbadas; peor aún, significaría correr el riesgo de perderla a ella, a su Natsuki. Por eso, si, definitivamente era mejor jamás volver a ver aquella estrella roja.

Dejó de ver su reflejo. Por ese día fue suficiente de culpas acumuladas sobre un pilar de cuerpos sin importancia. Era seguro llegaría otra mañana en la cual volvería a llamarse asesina, también era seguro volvería a decir no se arrepentía.

La oji-verde despertó. –Buenos días Shizuru-. Su tono fue somnoliento.

-Buenos días Natsuki-. El reloj marcó las 7am.

El desayuno siempre conservó el primer lugar entre los momentos más acogedores de día, lleno de sonrisas cómplices, miradas enamoradizas, palabras verbalizadas en tono pícaro y sonrojos que le parecerían adorables. Sin importar el paso del tiempo, la cantidad de veces en las cuales vio esas mejillas colorearse de rojo, los reclamos de la menor por dichos instantes bochornosos; amaba seguir ocasionando sonrojos en Natsuki. Era muy cierto ¿No? Las costumbres tan arraigadas raramente cambiaban.

-¡Shizuru!-. Adquirió gran similitud a un semáforo. Las bromas acerca de sexo nunca fueron un tema que pudiese sobrellevar sin sentir hundirse en mares de vergüenza.

-Ara, como si no lo pusiésemos en práctica-. Quizá en verdad le brotaba un poco de malicia a la hora de avergonzarle.

Ambas salieron del departamento, y gracias al karma instantáneo ella perdió el "piedra papel o tijera" contra su novia; irían a la universidad en motocicleta. Tenían auto, por supuesto, de hecho el 70% de las ocasiones lo usaban para asistir a clases. En lo personal, prefería por mucho el coche, no obstante visto desde otra perspectiva el abrazarse al abdomen de Natsuki era una ventaja muy buena. Además, negarle usar su preciada motocicleta equivaldría a que la peliazul le negase beber su té matutino.

Fuera de la cochera, Kuga aceleró.

Se aferró con fuerza al marcado abdomen, encantada por ser la única con el privilegio de tocar dicho cuerpo. Cuando salieron del estacionamiento noto le observaban ciertos vecinos y procuró devolverles el favor mediante una frívola mirada semejante a la de Natsuki; le caían mal, se hacían los educados mientras creyendo nadie los escuchaba cuchichiaban chismes y críticas hacia ellas. Pero Shizuru Fujino de todo se enteraba, de uno u otro modo. Así que el desagrado era mutuo.

Si tales moradores del edificio departamental hubiesen estado enterados de lo ocurrido a quienes fueron una molestia para Natsuki, y también a aquellos a los cuales Shizuru considero un estorbo. Claramente ni siquiera se hubiesen atrevido a pronunciar sus nombres.

A mitad del camino tuvieron que parar en un semáforo, de esos con pausas tan largas que parecían descompuestos. Giró el rostro hacía la derecha al sentir alguien le miraba de un modo no precisamente amigable, en efecto, desde el lado contrario, parada en la acera, una pelirroja le veía deseándole muerte lenta y dolorosa. ¿Quién era? Nada más ni nada menos que Nao Yukki.

Por supuesto, pocas personas llegaron verle con tanto odio como aquella muchacha. Desgraciadamente tenía la mala fortuna de coincidir en constantes ocasiones con ella; estaba segura era casualidad, Nao no querría topársela aunque de eso dependiese su vida. Las nítidas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, brindándole con lujo de detalles el día en que eliminó al child de Nao y por poco a ella… de no ser gracias a la repentina piedad de Natsuki.

La chica la odiaba.

Shizuru acepto el hecho tranquila, sabiendo era totalmente responsable de aumentar el odio que de por sí ya le tenían, a conciencia de haber ocasionado traumas imborrables al volver a romper a una persona ya rota. Sabía era culpable y sin embargo no sentía culpa.

Rompió el contacto visual una vez Natsuki aceleró de golpe.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad, las manecillas indicaron faltaba una hora para su primer clase. Con su novia manejando, siempre acababan en sus destinos con tiempo de sobra. Tomadas de la mano rondaron a través del campus hasta sentarse en la cafetería más cercana.

El vapor de dos cafés se entrelazaba sobre la mesa. –Estuviste viéndote al espejo de nuevo, ¿cierto?-. Subió la mirada, conectándose con la de ella. Era maravilloso ver esos ojos esmeralda despejados de frialdad, y era aún mejor saberse responsable de ello. Movió los dedos, apenas tocando el borde de su vaso.

-Si-. Jamás fue una mujer de rodeos. Sabía Kuga conocía ese pequeño y destructivo hábito. Poseer tatuado en los ojos el minúsculo detalle de ser una asesina en masa, acarreaba desventajas como el hecho de no poder ocultarlo.

Le rodearon en cálido abrazo, una acción que extraño bastante a los trabajadores de la cafetería, ¿La hostil Kuga mostrando afecto? Mundo loco… –Ese día yo no te detuve-. Natsuki detestaba con toda su alma que se martirizara, el pasado debía quedarse atrás, a fin de cuentas cambiarlo estaba fuera de sus manos. –Hiciste eso por mí-. En ese tiempo de adolescentes cometieron innumerables errores. –No me importa la sangre con la cual te manchaste, te ensuciaste las manos sólo para protegerme-. Fue un acto de locura pasional llevado a los extremos, la mayor locura siendo sinceros, con resultados demasiado sangrientos.

Natsuki entendió aquella obra de violencia representó los actos de amor más incondicional que llegaría a ver en su vida. Era un amor enloquecido, innegablemente, pero era el amor que Shizuru le tenía. –Así que, si seguirás sintiendo culpa, compartiré tu sentimiento, hasta que entiendas que…-. Le beso de modo lento, cálido y apasionado. Después separó sus labios, apenas los milímetros necesarios. -Tú nunca has sido la mala de esta historia-. Ya después de consolar a su castaña podría volver a la misma conducta fría de siempre.

Pequeña lágrima fugitiva rodó por su mejilla, los rojizos ojos se vieron cristalizados y gracias al cielo sabía tendría quien secase esas lágrimas. –Natsuki-. Tal como suponía, la peli-azul estaba al tanto de todo, sabía ambas conocían el reflejo contemplado en el espejo, sabía su princesa de hielo podía ver perfectamente la muerte en sus ojos carmines.

Y a Natsuki eso no le importaba.

–Te amo-. Tanto el cielo como infierno sabían el peso de esas dos palabras.

-Te amo Shizuru-.

Tarde o temprano volvería a sentirse asfixiada. Se pondría frente al espejo, vería tras de sí a la muerte ofreciéndole usar su guadaña y le tomaría entre dedos si eso protegía a la mujer de frívolos ojos esmeralda.

* * *

Pido una disculpa a quienes leen alguno de mis otros fics, se que ha pasado bastante sin que actualice, pero el tiempo me juega en contra. Lose no tiene coherencia saque esta pequeña historia y las demás no XD, pero así funciona mi mente, yolo.


	3. Paranoia

_**DEBAJO DE MI PIEL**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: PARANOIA**_

Despertó a media noche, con los ropajes empapados de sudor. Sus latidos aceleraron de golpe en alguna parte de la estúpida pesadilla, trayéndole de golpe a una realidad abrumadora. Maldijo en voz baja. Entre las cosas que más detestaba desde el final del festival hime, resaltaban las endemoniadas pesadillas; el lujo de detalles, la nitidez, el suceso en sí mismo… adoptaba un terrorífico realismo a la hora de cerrar los ojos por la noche. Y lo supo, joder, lo supo en cada maldita madrugada que despertó jadeante. Supo eran malas pasadas de su mente, como producto de la traumática experiencia. Pero saberlo no hacía que soñar con un segundo carnaval fuese menos horrible.

Salió de la cama, silenciosa, para evitar despertar a Shizuru. Tampoco era que esos jodidos episodios fuesen un secreto; ya no podían ocultarse cosas entre ellas; pero prefería no hablar del tema, aunque en realidad se lo contó desde el primer instante, desde el primer trago de vodka que necesito para calmar sus nervios. Claro, Shizuru tomó riendas en el asunto para evitar el alcohol le robase a su novia, quien por orgullo jamás aceptaría buscar ayuda ajena.

Echó a andar hacia el baño, dormir cubierta de sudor era una labor imposible. Rápida, pensando en volver a la cama antes de que ella despertarse, se desnudó y metió bajo la regadera. Resistió el impulso de bajar la mirada justo al lugar menos apreciado de su cuerpo, repitiendo una, dos, tres y mil veces de ser necesario que la marca hime ya no estaba.

Lo repitió en murmullos durante cada uno de los minutos bajo el agua.

Y es que los nervios le pulsaban.

Sus músculos se le tensaban, preparándose para una batalla que no llegaría.

Todo porque sus pensamientos hilaban cosas descabelladas que por desgracia sonaban razonables en ese minuto.

Pero era una mujer fuerte. Sabía toda esa mierda era solo producto de su mente. Y mientras lo supiese podría controlarlo.

Aunque le destrozase los nervios, podría con ello.

Porque era Natsuki Kuga, y como tal, si el mundo le golpeaba ella regresaría los golpes. Así había sido su vida desde el inicio.

Y no pediría ayuda, por supuesto que no, nunca.

Las contadas veces que llego a hacerlo, le salió el tiro por la culata.

De todos modos, terminó parada frente a la ventana, con su cabello aun empapado trazando húmedo camino a través del rígido cuello y la tensa espalda. El frío barandal metálico le sirvió de soporte al tiempo que un suave viento nocturno le acarició las mejillas.

Concentrada contempló el cielo, siendo exacta, observó la brillante luna. Suspiró al confirmar ningún resplandor rojizo les asechaba desde las alturas. En el baño logró evitar mirar el sitio donde antes estuvo su marca, pero fue imposible negarse a buscar la estrella hime. Cada vez que despertaba de esas pesadillas sus ojos buscaban desesperados un cielo que ansiaba estuviese vacío.

Joder. Cuanto odió sentirse de esa forma. Asechada por sus fantasmales enemigos. Y bueno, es que incluso llegaba a ser absurdo.

Apretó las manos entorno al barandal, cediendo al repentino pero a la vez conocido ataque de paranoia.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, ¡LO ODIABA!

Uno a uno vinieron a su cabeza los peores recuerdos, aquellos que le convirtieron en una persona solitaria, desconfiada y deseosa de venganza. ¡Ese estúpido pensamiento de ser perseguida!

Sonrió, consciente de que solo hubo amargura acompañada de desconsuelo en sus labios. De poder reclamarle a alguien, era seguro lo habría hecho; habría gritado furiosa sacándose del pecho cada pizca de aquello que le asfixiaba, ¿era rencor? ¿Rabia? ¿U otra cosa la que se atascaba en su garganta? Ni ella misma lo tuvo claro, por lo cual supuso el universo actuó sabiamente al no darle un rostro para desahogar su desgracia.

Después de enterarse su propia madre quiso venderle al Primer Distrito, confiar en los demás pasó a ser una tarea que rozaba en los límites del improbable e imposible. Demasiadas veces deseo haberse ahogado al caer de aquel maldito acantilado, quizá las oscuras profundidades del mar poseían mayor amabilidad que las horribles personas con las cuales se topó en aquel transcurso lleno de mierda conformado por sus experiencias. Durante el intervalo de tiempo entre despertar de su coma y el carnaval, vivió únicamente buscando venganza.

Volvió a sonreír, con esa misma amargura luchando contra la alegría. Porque hubo algo maravilloso y trágico a la vez: la jodida razón de que su persona más importante se mirase al espejo auto-llamándose asesina.

Al final la tan anhelada venganza llegó, en manos de una pasionalmente enloquecida Shizuru, pero llegó. Por ello si su castaña se sentía culpable, ella se encargaría de eliminar dicho sentimiento.

Claro, el universo utilizo su repugnante sentido del humor. Irónico, demasiado para el intolerante gusto de Natsuki, una mala broma sin duda: Durante años persiguió cual sombra al Primer Distrito, y al final aquellos fantasmas le acosaban entre las penumbras.

Ironía de mierda.

Sumida en sus paranoicos pensamientos, ignoró de modo involuntario la presencia de Shizuru pese está se encontraba detrás de ella. Los rojizos ojos le observaron desde la cama, alrededor de dos minutos, antes de acudir a acompañarle; en realidad le hubiese gustado ir desde que sintió estaba sola en su lecho, pero sabía Natsuki detestaba verse vulnerable.

-No queda ni uno solo-. Menciono a sabiendas del preciso pensamiento cruzando por la cabeza de Kuga; conocía a la perfección como el sentimiento de ser perseguida le afectaba, conocía el insomnio sufrido noche tras noche, conocía la constante lucha por sobreponerse. Pero Shizuru también poseía el secreto para lidiar con la presión y el estrés de Natsuki, para lograr calmar el condenado desvelo, la clave para traerle tranquilidad a esa chica de frívolos ojos verdes.

-Los liquide por ti. Ya nadie te persigue-. Colocó los brazos entorno a la cintura de peli-azul, proveyéndole del necesario calor humano negado durante tanto tiempo. Beso su hombro, procurando delicadeza en cada roce de labios contra aquella piel repleta de cicatrices invisibles. Tuvo el efecto deseado, tras pocos segundos ambas se besaban; olvidando la estrella, las horribles historias familiares y los fantasmas del Primer Distrito.

Vivian así, en un consuelo mutuo, constante e interminable. Dedicándose entre ambas las palabras que la otra necesitase escuchar ya fuese una o mil veces. Cuidándose del frecuente ataque emocional que deseaba desmoronarles.

Natsuki era la cordura de Shizuru, y, Shizuru la voluntad de Natsuki. Las dos lucharon todo el tiempo por ser la estabilidad de su contraparte.

Dicho y hecho, la perfecta cura para su insomnio tenía por apellido Fujino. Horas después apareció el sol, iniciando el mismo recorrido de siempre a través del cielo grisáceo. En esa ocasión, hubo una gran diferencia, abrió los ojos, despertando totalmente tranquila gracias a estar abrazada por Shizuru. La sabana les cubrió hasta la cintura, pero no, no estaban desnudas ni tampoco habían hecho el amor aquella noche; la castaña se limitó a abrazarle y dedicar palabras cariñosas, esas con las cuales le confortaba mientras su mundo sufría tempestades.

Como pudo, dado durante la noche estuvo apoyando la cabeza entre los pechos de Shizuru, dirigió la mirada al reloj digital puesto sobre la puerta: 6 am. Por lo general su rutina de entrenamiento era exigente, sometiéndose a extensas horas de algo que debería haber calificado como un auto castigo por tal brutalidad física. El cuerpo le pidió ejercitarse, entrenar hasta sentir los ropajes chorreando sudor, los pulmones quemando en cada bocanada, y, una mano en su hombro diciendo parase. A decir verdad, el acostumbrado desahogo físico solía ser durante la tarde o noche, sin embargo, a veces cuando despertaba, su cuerpo le exigía ser explotado.

-Buenos días Shizuru-. Susurro en su oído.

Fuese inicio o fin de semana, igual madrugaban, día tras día, rompiendo raramente el hábito. ¿Quién despertaba antes? A veces Shizuru, contemplándose en el espejo; a veces ella, jadeando asustada. Trataron de ir restando importancia a los detalles, con el pensamiento de conseguir superarles algún día.

-Buenos días Natsuki-. Despacio, la mano de la castaña le acarició la cintura, pasó a través del abdomen, entre los pechos y terminó sobre la mejilla derecha. Si no fuese el tacto de Shizuru, bueno, quizá hubiese cometido la salvajada de arrancar una mano. Decir detestaba le tocasen quedo corto desde el inicio, lo apropiado era decir lo aborrecía, lo repudiaba; y solo la castaña podía tocarle, solo ella tenía el derecho de hacer con su cuerpo lo que le viniese en gana.

Shizuru era la realidad de su vida, la mujer responsable de mantenerle alejada de aquella desquiciante sensación de paranoia.


	4. Decepción

_**DEBAJO DE MI PIEL**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: DECEPCIÓN**_

Cerró la puerta del departamento, igual al resto de las ocasiones, con la pequeña diferencia de que sus dedos decidieron aferrarse a la perilla. Incluso antes de salir, no, desde el segundo donde abrió los ojos esa mañana, sintió estaba caminando por una trayectoria considerada muchas cosas menos prometedora. Un pequeño espació se hizo entre sus labios y liberó suspiro delatador de cansancio.

Estaba cansada. Muy agotada. Exhausta.

Sintió las yemas de sus dedos palpitando.

La puerta era lo único en su panorama.

La razón del agotamiento que amenazó con carcomerle desde adentro carecía de comparaciones adecuadas. Conocía a la perfección el agotamiento físico culpable de hacer que los músculos se moviesen por mera y asombrosa inercia, conocía el agotamiento mental que por poco causó colapsase su sistema nervioso, también conocía el agotamiento emocional digno de enloquecer a cualquiera. No obstante, el culpable de que se aferrase a la perilla, definitivamente calificaba entre los peores.

Por ello, a esas alturas, estuvo dispuesta a cambiar dicho agotamiento por cualquier otra sensación humana. Así fuese otro modo indirecto de consumirle el alma, necesitaba desesperadamente un cambio. Anhelaba la despedida de aquella pesadilla, y aunque quizá fuese la llegada de un demonio desconocido, tal tortura sería bienvenida con tal de descansar de su tormento.

A solo dos metros de distancia, Natsuki observaba, con el labio inferior a punto de sangrar por estarlo mordiendo inconscientemente. Salió del departamento antes, solo porque sabía la castaña necesitaba unos minutos a solas, sin embargo, se le viese por donde se le viese fue imposible evitar acudir a su novia.

-No tienes que hacerlo Shizuru-. Natsuki le abrazó por la cintura. No necesitó escuchar el suspiro para detectar su significado. No ocupó ver los rojizos ojos para saber les opacaba el cansancio. No tuvo que preguntar la razón del ligero temblor, los bajos murmullos, esas ojeras que ensombrecían el rostro de su amada; sabía Shizuru rozaba el límite, sabía Shizuru estaba harta.

-Igual lo hare-. Soltó la perilla, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos que le rodeaban.

-Lo sé-. Reforzó el abrazo. -Te cuidare-. En días como ese, dejaba de importar Natsuki fuese la menor de ambas. Se rompían las barreras impuestas por la edad o cualquier otro número. -Pase lo que pase-.

Pasaron así mucho tiempo, fingiendo demencia día a día, cuando las dos supieron perfectamente desde el inicio dicho intento de ignorancia sería inútil. Buscó aferrarse a los brazos de Natsuki, en afán de no volver a tocar la aun tibia perrilla.

Aquel punto del mapa que tanto evadió, bueno, era un punto en extremo desagradable, prácticamente un sitio toxico. No obstante, por fin regresó al camino que le condujo a aquella área clausurada; lo hizo porque comprendió tal suceso tarde o temprano debería afrontarse. Murmuró mentalmente, reafirmándose todos esos rodeos no fueron por cobardía.

Si los músculos de su rostro hubiesen sido capaces de jalar las comisuras, la sonrisa trazada con esos finos labios solo habría mostrado desdicha mesclada con ironía. Pasó saliva, saboreando algo similar a la amargura. Odió demasiado, odió con cada partícula de su ser caer bajo la influencia de un miedo como aquel: el primer terror conocido y posiblemente el peor de los que faltaba conocer.

Claro, eso tenía algo incierto, había un único miedo que siempre tendría el primer lugar: Perder a Natsuki.

Nada sonaba más terrorífico, nada le erizaba la piel ni helaba la sangre como pensar en una vida sin la chica de oscura melena.

Sin importar el número de desgracias a las cuales tuviese que hacer frente, sin importar las bestias deparadas por la vida, sin importar el ácido sentido humorístico del destino… Nada podría superar a ese miedo.

No le agradó la idea de romper el contacto, rodeada por esos brazos la voluntad no tenía permitido flaquear ni un segundo. Pero deshizo el abrazo para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de Natsuki. Cuando ambas manos estuvieron firmemente unidas, fue capaz de ordenarle a sus pies alejarse de la puerta del departamento.

El metal de la perilla regresó a su frialdad de siempre.

* * *

-No tienes que bajar conmigo-. Dijo firme, aunque una voz interior gritaba lo contrario. Segundos antes, Kuga había estacionado el auto. Las llaves giraban en su palma de modo que en cualquier momento podría encender el coche y acelerar pese los portones estuviesen cerrados.

-Mírame a los ojos Shizuru-. Aguardó un minuto. -Por favor Shizuru-. Era una petición pronunciada con tono cariñoso. Si ella se lo pedía, negarlo era imposible; despegó la mirada del parabrisas y le enfocó en el par de esmeraldas. -¿De verdad quieres ir sola?-. Estuvo muy tentada a decir la respuesta que ensayo tantas veces frente al espejo, desde antes, pensaba Natsuki le haría esa pregunta. Sabía cuál era la respuesta más adecuada, pero aunque fuese lo correcto no le agradaba. Su mente gritaba un "Si", su corazón vociferaba un "NO". No quería ir sola, por supuesto que no. Se mordió los labios, metida en una pésima encrucijada. Era un martirio, de cualquiera de esas dos sencillas palabras se desencadenaría un mundo de diferencia.

Tranquilamente, o al menos en apariencia, la oji-verde esperó, dispuesta a seguir sus propias corazonadas sin importar la respuesta de la otra.

No tenía caso decirle un sí, cuando ambas sabían la verdad. Pero a veces las pequeñas cosas carentes de sentido llevaban las de ganar. Dejó de morderse los labios. -No-. De ese modo, un enorme peso se quitó de sus hombros. -No quiero ir sola-. Los brillantes rubís se sinceraron, evidenciando miedo e incertidumbre. -Por favor, acompáñame Natsuki-.

-De acuerdo-. Natsuki bajó del auto para luego abrirle la puerta, detalle que agradeció a su princesa de hielo. Acciones como esa cobraban mayor importancia viniendo de alguien frio y roto.

Frente a ellas se mostró una gran estructura arquitectónica; poseía un amplio jardín que seguramente era cuidado por maestrales manos y un sendero hecho para autos cuyas llantas costaban más que un carro promedio. Era indidable, ahí habitaban personas que no conocían la palabra carencia. Kuga no se dejó impresionar por tal despilfarre de dinero, conocía a cierto hombre que vivía en condiciones iguales a esas.

Caminaron a través de la distancia que aún les separaba de la puerta principal, eran solo unos cuantos metros que para la oji-verde fueron cm y para ella km. -Estoy contigo Shizuru-. Esa frase le dio el valor necesario para tocar el timbre. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió, ellos sabían de su visita, prácticamente le amenazaron para que asistiese, por lo cual ellos mismos le abrirían la puerta. Temió no estar lista para plantearles frente, temió sentirse pequeña y vulnerable.

Volteó de reojo al costado izquierdo, encontrándose con la sonrisa que solo ella conocía. "Te amo" Leía fácilmente en los transparentes ojos de su novia. Pero aquella cálida mirada se tornó en un par de gélidas esmeraldas al escuchar pasos cerca de la puerta. Contuvo el aliento, así era mejor, enfrentaban tantas críticas y prejuicios que el permanecer con una fachada de dureza era la opción más favorable. Era triste que la realidad siempre les golpease, pero estaba acostumbrada, estaban acostumbradas a ser guerreras en lugar de princesas.

"Así es mejor" Se auto convenció, el actuar cual damisela en apuros le asqueaba, no iba con ella, y si dicho papel no cuadraba consigo misma, mucho menos le quedaba a Natsuki.

La puerta se abrió, lentamente, porque quienes estaban dentro tampoco tenían grandes deseos de abrirle. Cuando la entrada finalmente permitió su desafortunado encuentro, expuso a dos imponentes figuras pulcramente vestidas. El hombre mostraba semblante seco, duro y levemente enojado; con las manos detrás de la espalda como si se estuviese conteniendo de arrastrarles dentro, lo cual causó se activasen sus alarmas y de manera desapercibida se acercase a Natsuki; además poseía un aire de desaprobación impregnado hasta en las suelas de los zapatos, como si le diese bofetadas mentales. La mujer poseía facciones de desconcierto, pero rápidamente adopto gestos similares a los de su marido; aun así los ojos mostraban duda y esta no pudo ocultarse a las recién llegadas.

-Buenos días, padre, madre-. Y si la bienvenida de ellos fue fría, su saludo fue una ventisca de invierno con glaciar incluido. ¿Por qué? Porque no le causó nada de gracia la mirada de repudio dedicada a cierta oji-verde. -Mi acompañante es Natsuki Kuga-.

-Buenos días señor Fujino, un gusto conocerle-. La última parte de la frase poseía acides bien camuflada, que quizá no se notó, pero si le dejo a ella un pésimo sabor de boca. No obstante, procuró mantener un rostro neutro, ocultando el desagrado para con el hombre. Extendió la mano en un formal saludo que de buenas a primeras fue olímpicamente ignorado. Con dignidad, bajó la mano, para nada sentida con la falta de respeto hacia su persona. Ya se lo esperaba, no era idiota, la mirada de segundos atrás le brindo un rápido panorama de como sería tratada en esa casa.

-Buenos días señora Fujino, me alegra conocerle-. Sin que su confianza mermase, volvió a alzar la mano, esta vez ofreciéndosela a la dama. De hecho, esperaba ser ignorada por segunda vez consecutiva ese día. Sin embargo, aunque originalmente así lo planease la señora Fujino, está vio la seguridad ostentada y decidió estrecharle la mano. -Buenos días, señorita Kuga-. Un acto inesperado para todos.

Ahí lo supo, ella y Natsuki comenzarían a lanzar los dados y todo sería capricho del destino. No tenía sentido intentar predecir las acciones de sus padres.

Observó a los mayores, procurando no apuñalarles con la mirada. El miedo que estuvo sintiendo desde la mañana se disputaba su cuerpo con el enojo. -¿Nos permiten pasar?-. Que cosas. Siendo su antiguo hogar, necesitaba pedir permiso para entrar. Pensó la ridiculez del asunto para simplemente aceptar dejó de ser su casa hace mucho tiempo.

-Adelante-. Recio, el hombre les cedió el paso hacia la mansión.

Se dirigieron a la sala principal. Los muebles a primera vista resaltaban ser caros y sentarse en ellos resultaba incómodo para Natsuki. Por su parte, se sentó cruzando elegantemente las piernas, a la espera del primer cañonazo. Ella mejor que nadie conocía la habilidad para crear y ganar conflictos de sus padres.

-Por fin te has dignado a venir-. Cual golpe, las palabras de su progenitor desconocieron la delicadeza. Los insultos o palabras vulgares eran innecesarias para hacer una guerra verbal en aquella casa. Tomó un poco de aire, debatiéndose entre dos posibles respuestas, aunque el debate duro apenas 10 segundos.

Los trabajadores decidieron refugiarse en la cocina al sentir la tensión proveniente de la sala.

-No es como si las invitaciones para venir hubiesen rebosado amabilidad-. Si no eran amables con ella, tampoco tenía la obligación de serlo.

-Cuide ese lenguaje señorita-. Estuvo orillada a contener una sonrisa irónica. A esas alturas de la vida le daban órdenes. ¿Acaso no entendían dejo de ser una niña mucho tiempo atrás? ¿No comprendían el carnaval hime asesino a su hijita? O cierto…

-No he dicho ninguna injuria padre-. Solo dijo la verdad sin tapujo alguno.

-Querido-. La señora Fujino, con una sola palabra, freno el desagradable encuentro visual de padre e hija.

Al inicio opuso cierta resistencia, sin embargo, pocos segundos después tomó asiento en el extremo contrario de la sala, como si Natsuki, como si ella misma, fuesen toxicas. -Cuéntanos Shizuru. ¿Cuál es el progreso de tus estudios? -. Así dio inicio una conversación muy detallada sobre la trayectoria académica que llevaba, a fin de cuentas, les interesaba de sobremanera tener una heredera digna. Una heredera, no una hija. Fríamente, contestó cada una de las preguntas que fueron surgiendo, conocía la rutina y sabía a la perfección las palabras con las cuales ellos querían endulzarse los oídos.

Llegó al punto en el cual quiso lanzar todo por la ventana más cercana, ni siquiera la policía hacía interrogatorios como esos y su madre no se dignaba a poner un alto cuando era la única capaz de ello. De reojo observó el reloj de su muñeca, había transcurrido una hora, 60 minutos asfixiantes. Giró el rostro en dirección a Natsuki, está mantuvo los labios cerrados, creando la impresión de ser muda; sin embargo bastaba con mirarle dos segundos para entender se contenía de decir una sarta de palabrotas contra el señor Fujino.

La peli-azul tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido, en clara señal de que algo le causaba molestia, por su puesto, siendo Natsuki Kuga no se preocupó por disimularlo. Era jodidamente irritante sentir la mirada de sus suegros sobre si prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Le recorrieron con un descarado análisis, juzgando desde los pies calzados con elegantes zapatos hasta la cabeza con cabellos pulcramente peinados; para la ocasión, por Shizuru, había tomado la molestia de variar su usual look. Aunque ellos si disimulaban, jamás conseguirían engañar a una mujer paranoica; le criticaban silenciosamente. Desvió la mirada, como si la ventana de la derecha fuese la octava maravilla.

Y bueno, es que por más que vistiese de modo fino, con ropajes que resaltaban su figura y favorecían sus rasgos, desprendía un fuerte aire de rebeldía entremezclada con rudeza. Así estuviese desnuda, seguramente hubiese dado esa impresión nada alentadora.

-Joder, dejen de verme-. Susurró, harta de ser el blanco de las miradas. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Contó mentalmente en un nulo intento de obtener calma, pero jamás fue paciente, por lo cual era inútil.

-Shizuru. No nos has dicho de donde conoces a esta… mujer-. La oji-verde regresó su dura mirada a los mayores, decidida a mostrar su desagrado con total esplendor y porque no decirlo, con altanería. Porque se sentía superior a ese hombre por el simple hecho de estar más arriba que él en la lista de prioridades de Shizuru. Sentía la tensión, y sabía era la manzana de la discordia en esa casa donde claramente no era bienvenida.

La castaña hubo de enfadarse ante el trato despectivo para con su amada. -La conocí en Fukka, cuando Natsuki asistía a secundaria y yo a preparatoria-. Reafirmando esto, Kuga asintió con la cabeza. -Fue antes de que entrase al consejo estudiantil-. Agregó antes de que su padre lanzara indirectas sobre la mala influencia de la menor.

-Así que la susodicha estudiaba, no pensé que alguien de su tipo lo hiciese-. Cerró los dedos fuertemente entorno la copa que sostenía, era eso o arrojarle contra la pared. Él se había tardado en soltar ponzoña.

-Le pido respete a Natsuki, ella no le ha dicho o hecho nada, padre-. En cualquier instante el cristal en su mano pudo romperse. Desde el primer momento, desde que estudiaba en Fukka y decidió hacerse amiga de Natsuki, supo esta sería la alucinación de sus padres, sencillamente por representar todo lo que detestaban. Si no le toleraban como persona, mucho menos le habrían aceptado como pareja de su hija.

Por fin, su padre mostro los colmillos, sacando a relucir esa irritación que sentía desde hace años. Se puso de pie y con descaro apunto a Kuga. -Habla de una vez y dime, ¿Por qué has traído a este intento de persona a MI CASA?-.

La gota que derramo el vaso.

Natsuki podría decir vio los ojos carmines oscurecerse.

La siguiente que se puso de pie fue Kuga, era notablemente inferior en estatura y de complexión mucho más delgada, pero con su simple naturaleza lograba imponerse. Si en el bajo mundo "Natsuki" equivalía a problemas, no era por ser una dama. Lo dejaría bien claro al imbécil que Shizuru tenía como padre.

Casi a la par, la castaña se levantó de su asiento mientras expiraba molestia a través de todos sus poros. Dejó caer su copa y el vino se esparció sobre la alfombra cual preludio de sangre.

Tomó la mano de Natsuki, debía deshacer el puño que formaban los dedos de esta, un puño listo para hacerle bailar los dientes a cierto hombre bastante imprudente. -No te aconsejo molestar a Natsuki-. "No al menos que desees visitar la sala de urgencias" -Te dije le respetases-. "Porque ella está mordiéndose la lengua para no llenarte de insultos" -Y ella me ha acompañado porque sabía yo ni siquiera quería venir a esta casa-.

-Es obvio no querías venir, descaradamente nos has estado ignorando, a nosotros, tus padres-. Clavó la mirada en su madre, en la búsqueda de una respuesta menos negativa, quizá un poco de apoyo, lo que sea, pero fuerte fue su decepción al darse cuenta no obtendría nada de la mujer que le trajo al mundo. -Cometes la insensatez de desafiarnos al evitar encontrarte con nosotros. Bien pudiste traer a Haruka, o al honorable Reito-. ¿Reito honorable? Bufó, completamente indignada ante tal locura, al parecer de verdad ignoraron todo lo referente al carnaval. Se auto llamo estúpida por haber tenido miedo al qué dirán de sus padres. -Pero en su lugar trajiste a esta cosa-.

Natsuki gruño, gruño para expresar su molestia sin tener que hacer uso de un lenguaje demasiado fuerte ante Shizuru. -Mírale, gruñe cual bestia-.

-¡BASTA!-. Tanto su padre como su madre abrieron los ojos con asombro, el impacto fue demasiado grande, pues por más hostiles que fueron sus discusiones en el pasado, su hija nunca había alzado la voz contra ellos. Una razón más para dirigir miradas asesinas a cierta chica rebelde.

-Una palabra más contra MI NATSUKI, y juro que no responderé por mis acciones-. La frialdad con la cual les saludó al inicio, no fue nada comparada a esa.

Quizá estaba enferma, quizá algo estaba mal en su cabeza, pero así fuesen quienes le dieron la vida, bien podría regalarles la muerte si continuaban de aquella manera. No necesitaba de su naginata para igualar el color del ambiente con el de su mirada.

De niña ellos eran su mayor temor. Porque para un infante ser rechazado por sus padres era horrible, impensable, doloroso.

Pero…

La Shizuru que temía a las palabras de sus progenitores estaba muriendo en aquel instante. Estaba siendo masacrada por miradas enfurecidas y oraciones descorazonadas.

Jamás volvería a temerles.

Nunca más.

-Como…¿Cómo que tu Natsuki?-. Tras mucho tiempo callada, su madre recuperó la voz, con un tono que deseaba no fuese lo que pensaba. La mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro desde antes de escuchar la respuesta, y lo que antes fue desconcierto relució en sus ojos como repudio. -¡Responde Shizuru!-.

-¡No! ¡Ni de chiste! -. Vociferó su padre. Sin decirlo ya era claro, la razón tras "Mi Natsuki". -¡Es una barbaridad! ¡Una inmoralidad! -.

Curveó los labios con dejes de amargura. -¿Una inmoralidad dices?-. A esas alturas, dejo de emplear el usted. -¿Y cómo llamas a lo que tú has hecho?-. El rostro de su padre mostro muecas de furia ante el tuteo. -¿Cómo le llamas? Dímelo, porque si yo soy inmoral ¿Tu qué eres?-.

-No sé de qué hablas-. Destilaba odio en casa silaba. Desde ese segundo sintió la balanza no se inclinaba a su favor, por lo cual debía atacar a las dos muchachas para sentirse en ventaja de nuevo. No obstante, fingir demencia ante ellas era pésima idea.

-Un Fujino de todo se entera, tú mismo lo dijiste-. Dio dos pasos, encarando de lleno al hombre que en cualquier instante gritaría iracundo. -¿Acaso creíste no sabía nos estabas espiando?-.

-… -. Palideció tras verse descubierto.

-Losé desde hace meses. Mandaste investigar a Natsuki-.

Por eso la conducta tan desagradable para con la peli-azul.

Pero así como se enteraba de todas las habladurías que sus vecinos decían de ambas, también llego a sus oídos que su padre estaba intentando recolectar información de Natsuki.

Lo que la cabeza Fujino jamás imaginó, fue que cuando los informes dejaron de llegar, se debió a la fuerte intimidación ejercida por ellas sobre el detective. El pobre habría necesitado estar loco para continuar trabajando después de aquel escalofriante encuentro.

-¡Como te atreves! ¡TU…-. Les interrumpió.

-Me exigieron una respuesta, aunque ya la sabían de antemano sin que fuese de mi boca. Pero aquí la tienen, de la fuente directa: Natsuki Kuga es la mujer que amo, y salimos desde hace tres años-.

La explosión de gritos fue ensordecedora, y con cada uno se acercaron más a ellas. El asco dibujado en sus facciones parecía exagerado, sin embargo, era totalmente verdadero. Les repudiaba que su hija saliese con otra mujer. Subieron el nivel de las vociferaciones, dispuestos a gritar hasta que "le devolviesen la razón" a Shizuru.

Cuando las esmeraldas se percataron de la cercanía, cubrió con su cuerpo a la castaña, actuando cual barrera humana. El aire apestaba a malas intenciones. -Aléjate de Shizuru-. Pronunció como advertencia. Odiaba le levantasen la voz a la oji-rubi.

-¡Maldita aberración! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hija!?-. Los ojos del hombre tomaron mayor furia. Pero esa furia nunca se compararía con la viviente en Natsuki Kuga.

-¿Ahora si soy tu hija? Minutos atrás querías quitarme el apellido-. Que se quedase su apellido si quería, con mucho gusto habría adoptado el de Natsuki.

-¡MALDITA DESAGRADECIDA!-. Sin pensarlo, soltó un fuerte puñetazo contra la castaña. Por supuesto, el golpe no llegó a tocarle ni un solo cabello. El puño quedo atrapado en la mano de la oji-verde.

-¡Malditas enfermas!-. Ansiaba destrozarle los huesos al imbécil por atreverse a si quiera pensar en golpear a Shizuru. Pocas veces enfureció como hizo ese día. Comenzó a ejercer presión sobre el puño que sostenía, a la espera de escuchar un crujido.

-Vámonos de aquí Natsuki-. Y en realidad si quería le diesen una golpiza a su padre. Pero no lo permitió, pues eso habría equivalido a una demanda segura. -No lo vale Nat, marchémonos-. Antes de que cambiase de opinión. -No quiero volver a saber nada de este hombre-.

Gruño, como el lobo de Fukka que alguna vez representó. -Si le tocas un pelo a Shizuru o intentas hablarle de nuevo sin su consentimiento, te juro que lamentaras haber nacido-. La mirada llena de amenaza evidenció sed de sangre. -Y yo cumplo mi palabra-. Apretó la mano, a punto de hacer crujir el puño que cubría. -Aléjate de Shizuru-. Le soltó antes de romperle la mano, lo empujo provocando cayese al suelo y luego escupió sobre el costoso traje para terminar de humillarle. Sabía no llegaría una demanda por tales acciones, porque, aunque Fujino jamás lo admitiese, ella veía el miedo calado hasta el fondo de sus pupilas. Había intimidado al padre de Shizuru, algo que nadie logró antes ni llegaría a lograrse de nuevo.

La señora Fujino lo ayudó a levantarse, impidiendo su esposo iniciase una pelea de la cual sería quien perdiese; era una mujer perspicaz, supo desde el inicio Kuga era capaz de matar a sangre fría, y si era por defender a cierta castaña, no se lo pensaría dos veces.

Fríamente, dirigió la mirada a su humillado padre. -Te quejaste de que los ignore al evitar sus invitaciones para venir a esta casa-. Eran unas de las últimas palabras que le dirigió. -Pero tú decidiste ignorar el carnaval hime-.

Tomó la mano de su princesa de hielo, para salir de la mansión antes de ser ella misma quien manchase el suelo con sangre.

-¡SE IRAN AL INFIERNO!-. Ya lo habían vivido, al participar en aquella danza de la muerte por nacer con la marca hime en sus cuerpos. Había pisado el infierno mismo y a ellos no les importó ni un poco.

No tenían derecho sobre ella.

Pero estaban cegados por el orgullo e ira.

No entendían que le estaban perdiendo por segunda ocasión y ya no habría forma de arreglarlo.

-Me parece perfecto-. Sus labios lo dijeron ácidamente, pero sus carmines ojos mostraron un extraño reflejo que le robo el aliento a sus padres.

Y antes de que surgieran más palabras, salió de la mansión, con un fuerte sabor de decepción impregnándole la boca.

Una sensación que Natsuki borraría a cualquier costo. Porque si ya había sido la manzana de la discordia, también sería la calma, la cura para los males que se presentasen.

Shizuru subió al auto, siendo libre del miedo que horas atrás le torturó sin misericordia alguna.

Ese día hizo la elección definitiva.

Y supo fue la correcta.

Aunque le hubiesen decepcionado sus padres, sabía Natsuki nunca lo haría.


	5. Lujuria

_**DEBAJO DE MI PIEL**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: LUJURIA**_

Inhaló profundamente; el ardor presente en sus muñecas, bíceps y dorsal ancho anunció le faltaba poco para llegar al límite. Hace mucho había perdido la cuenta de las dominadas hechas, la realidad era que solo pensaba parar cuando su cuerpo le suplicase por un descanso.

Si su agarre no hubiese sido firme como el acero que sostenía, probablemente el sudor habría causado la barra escapase de sus manos; mismas que eran ásperas tras tanto ejercicio, pero aun así no perdían el toque femenino que enloquecía a Shizuru.

Su paciencia no era infinita, ni de cerca; poseía un carácter irritable, quizá demasiado; y tenía un temperamento explosivo, algo que le constaba a más de uno. Sin embargo, en esos momentos hacía gala de un autocontrol envidiable. Incluso ella misma desconocía de donde estaba sacando la paciencia necesaria para tal proeza.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, más bien parecido a una expresión de aburrimiento, soltó la barra. Lo hizo cuando volvió a ser consciente de cierto detalle que a cualquiera le hubiese sacado canas. El teléfono del departamento había estado sonando durante horas, sin una sola pausa de por medio.

Si eso era con el teléfono del departamento, no quiso ni imaginar como de saturado estaría el celular de Shizuru.

No rompieron los aparatos, porque eso habría sido equivalente a ceder ante la línea contraria. No pensaba darle ni siquiera ese diminuto gusto al miserable hombre repleto de odio.

Además, vaya jodida jugada, una sucia treta rebajada más allá de lo infantil e inmaduro; llamarle justamente cuando ella estaba sola en casa. Al parecer, consideraron que estaría vulnerable sin la presencia de Shizuru. Pobres ingenuos, no tenían ni idea. Pero bueno, carecían de más de un dato y por lo tanto eran incapaces de comprender lo fácilmente comprensible.

Un niño lo pudo notar sin complicaciones: lo habitante entre Shizuru y Natsuki era amor.

Amor verdadero e incondicional.

Pero el auto-denominado enemigo no conocía esa palabra.

Una mueca parecida a irónica sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Caminó hacía el cuarto de baño al tiempo que otra llamada entraba al buzón de voz, y entonces, su ácida sonrisa se ensanchó. Eran decenas de mensajes, todos igual de ponzoñosos y cada uno de ellos dirigidos a su persona. Bufó, burlándose silenciosamente de la cobardía representada en aquel hombre. ¿Acaso eso era lo mejor que tenía? ¿Llenarle de ataques verbales mientras se escondía en su mansión blindada? Cobardía, cobardía pura y patética.

Que dijese todo lo que quisiera por teléfono, envenenando la línea hasta envenenarse así mismo, a final de cuentas, Natsuki conocía la verdad que el anhelaba mantener oculta.

Sabía lo que vio aquel día en los ojos de su "suegro".

Sabía que el patriarca Fujino le tenía miedo.

Y ese, ese era un gusto personal que ningún mensaje en su buzón de voz podría quitarle.

Encendió el estéreo, subió el volumen al máximo y dejo que el teléfono continuase sonando. Rio por lo bajo al imaginárselo despotricando en su contra. Definitivamente, poseía cierta gracia; Natsuki allí, duchándose tranquilamente, a la espera de que Shizuru regresara al departamento; y el hombre allá, en una mansión solitaria donde su propia bilis amenazaba con ahogarle.

No tenía caso adquirir un estado de ira y rabia por algo así de patético, ella no tomaría cartas en el asunto, siempre y cuando, Fujino continuara solo con palabras y no comenzase con acciones en su contra.

A final de cuentas, Natsuki ya poseía todo lo que quería; les había "robado" a los Fujino su mayor "inversión".

Porque, aunque el mundo no lo quisiese, Shizuru le pertenecía a Natsuki.

Con ese feliz pensamiento en mente, procedió a ducharse.

* * *

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que se abriese la puerta principal. Despacio, el cuerpo de la castaña se introdujo en el departamento. Quizá arrastraba los pies, quizá mordía su labio, quizá contenía gritos. Todo el día estuvo orillada a fingir una sonrisa y ya estando en casa pudo permitirse romper esa mentira. Sus facciones compusieron un rostro malhumorado, pues en efecto su celular se saturó de mensajes. ¿Acaso su "padre", no podía sencillamente, olvidarla?

Suspiró, esperando dichos mensajes no se extendiesen por mucho tiempo, o de hacerlo, tendría que tomar medidas poco pacíficas.

Pronto, su mueca se transformó en una sonrisa. Estar es casa significaba por fin ver a Natsuki. Automáticamente su humor se elevó a niveles desconocidos por el hombre. Pasó a través de la sala y antes de dejarle atrás le bajo el volumen a la música.

-Natsuki-. Llamó al desconocer donde estaba su chica. Aunque estaba casi segura de saber dónde se encontraba.

-¡Me estoy duchando!-. La sonrisa de la castaña se amplió. Colocó su celular, reloj y llaves es una mesita.

Entró al baño a paso lento, deleitándose con la figura que se veía bajo la regadera. -Ara, ¿acaso quieres tentarme?-. Jugueteó con las palabras, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a suceder.

-¡Shizuru!-. Un leve sonrojo atacó a Natsuki, fiel a la costumbre de años. La oji-rubi insatisfecha con la reacción obtenida, fue desvistiéndose para entrar a la ducha.

-Te extrañe-. Dijo bajito Kuga, aún sonrojada. Ver las curvas de su pareja no ayudaba a que la sangre bajase de su rostro. ¿Por qué sucedía eso? Después de tres años juntas. Tres años haciendo el amor siempre que podían.

-¿Mi Natsuki me extraño? Fufufu, me siento feliz-. Y de verdad que la alegría acudía a ella. Abrazar a cierta oji-verde le brindó una felicidad incomparable. Pero estando ambas desnudas y abrazadas en la regadera, surgieron también otras sensaciones…

Fue Shizuru quien comenzó el beso, dedicando suaves caricias sobre la otra. Le besaba con amor, con cariño y ternura. Era un claro "gracias por esta en mi vida" que solo ellas interpretaban. Sin embargo, eso solo fue al inicio, conforme se besaban la delicadeza fue desapareciendo.

Uno, dos, tres besos en el cuello de la peli-azul, besos que le hicieron temblar. -Shi...Shizuru-. Tenerle así de cerca, sin un espacio de por medio, generaba una especie de corriente eléctrica entre ambos cuerpos.

La castaña le recargó contra la pared y el frio de las blancas losetas no fue nada comparado con el calor que recorría a Kuga. Apegó totalmente su espalda contra el muro, en búsqueda de un soporte que asegurase no caer al suelo. En pocos segundos recuperó el equilibrio suficiente para separarse de la pared y estrechar más el abrazo con Shizuru.

En algún momento, sin darse cuenta, giraron el grifo del agua, ¿la consecuencia? Una densa capa de vapor se adueñó del pequeño espacio, convirtiendo los dos cuerpos en apenas dos siluetas.

Ya después se darían cuenta del agua que únicamente subía más su temperatura.

Entre sonidos semejantes a jadeos, Natsuki, de nuevo, vio sus mejillas pintadas de rojo. No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Pero era un hermoso detalle a ojos carmines. Antes de pensarlo, pues ya se guiaban por instinto, Shizuru, entre besos, lamidas y una que otra mordida, fue bajando hasta colocar su cabeza entre las piernas de Natsuki.

-Baka-. Murmuró, esa palabra era parte de ella al igual que los sonrojos. Para nada era un insulto, en ningún sentido.

Fujino detuvo la tarea, alzó el rostro e hizo contacto visual. -Ara, ¿Quieres que me detenga?-. Desde arriba, Kuga poseía un panorama privilegiado. Además, estuvo segura de que ese pequeño hilo en labios de Shizuru no era agua. Paso saliva.

-No-. Una sola palabra cargada de excitación.

Shizuru sonrió, de manera que sus comisuras fueron movidas por la excitación del momento. -Eso creí-. Sin tardar, regresó a la tarea antes interrumpida.

El lobo de Fukka sonrojada y gimiendo, en petición de más placer.

Una imagen que nadie podría ni siquiera imaginar.

Terminaron su labor en la ducha, no obstante, apenas comenzaban.

Natsuki cortó el flujo del agua, quedando el vació sonido de un goteo solitario. Después se abrazó al cuerpo de Shizuru, colocando sus piernas en torno a la cintura de la misma. -Te amo-. Susurró en su oído, provocando la castaña sonriese con ternura.

Cuanto adoraba escuchar esas palabras de esos labios. Ese susurro era suficiente para amortiguar los cientos de mensajes en la contestadora. Mientras dicha oración existiese, no necesitaba ningún "padre" cargado de odio ni tampoco una "madre" que no sabía serlo.

Aferró los muslos de Natsuki, con la misma firmeza con que Kuga la sujetaría a ella. Salieron del cuarto de baño, disfrutando del hecho de poder andar desnudas por su departamento.

Al caminar hacía la habitación, la peli-azul lamió su cuello, asegurándose de dejar una que otra marca en la piel que le enloquecía. Su acción tendría consecuencias, como por ejemplo terminar con el cuello y espalda por completo marcados, pero no le importó.

Entraron en la habitación.

Y no saldrían en un largo rato.

* * *

Estaban recostadas en la cama, tapadas por la sabana hasta la cintura. Shizuru acunaba en su pecho a una somnolienta oji-verde. -Mi Natsuki-. Suya, suya y de nadie más; en el fondo de su subconsciente volvió a aparecer aquel sentimiento posesivo, una posesividad talvez algo enfermiza. Sacudió la cabeza en un leve gesto negatorio. A final de cuentas, la mujer recostada en su pecho estaba feliz de pertenecerle.

El molesto sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, observó de reojo el pequeño aparato colocado en la mesita de noche. Claro, sabía quién marcaba con tal insistencia. Lo meditó un segundo.

-¿Quieres contestar?-. Preguntó en un bostezo. -Si lo haces, ponlo en altavoz-. Sonrió con dejes burlescos. -Quiero saber con que intentara difamarme mi suegrito-. Intentar, dado nada podría haber logrado dejar mal parada a la princesa de hielo. Shizuru, desde el inicio, conoció los peores secretos de su chica; sus pecados, sus defectos y carencias. ¿Le importó? No. Así le amaba.

Otros dos segundos de meditación. Estiró el brazo para tomar su celular. Le sostuvo mientras lo veía fijamente y al final por fin lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. De haber contestado, era obvio lo que hubiese escuchado.

"Estas pecando" "Dios no te perdonara" "Te iras al infierno"

"Esa cosa que haces llamar mujer"

"Voy a desheredarte" "Te cerrare todas las puertas"

"Kuga te ha corrompido"

¿Cómo podía estar mal, si se sentía tan bien?

-Mañana comprare otro celular-. Declaró, fue suficiente de reclamos sin sentido.

-Creo que también comprare uno-. Aunque su teléfono estaba es perfectas condiciones.

Paso la mirada a través del cuarto que compartían. El sitio olía a amor… y a sexo. Pero era un lugar sencillamente perfecto. Las paredes pintadas de azul rey les brindaban tranquilidad; su gigantesca cama les cumplía en toda regla.

-¿Le pasó algo al tuyo?-. Alzó una ceja, extrañada.

-Él ha intentado contactarme los últimos días-. Con ese "él" no se hacía referencia al padre de Shizuru.

Natsuki frunció el ceño. -No sé qué carajos quiere de mi-. Decir que le molestaba la sola voz del hombre, era decir poco. -Como el trato decía, dejo de darme dinero a los 19-. En momentos así, deseaba un cigarrillo, pero le prometió a Shizuru dejar ese mal hábito.

-No tengo nada que hablar con él-. Notablemente se estaba enfadando. Para remediar dicho sentimiento, Shizuru comenzó a besarle de nuevo, sus intenciones eran claras.

-¿Aún quieres?-. Preguntó algo sorprendida.

-¿Acaso Natsuki me rechaza?-. Jugueteó verbalmente, como siempre. Mantener a Natsuki entre espada y pared, verle ponerse nerviosa, era una actividad imposible de abandonar.

-No digas eso-. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada. -Si… siempre quiero hacerlo contigo Shizuru-. Una mano traviesa acarició su espalda.

-¿Siempre?-.

-Si-.

Mientras el patriarca Fujino continuaba ahogándose en su propia bilis, ellas dos volvían a hacer el amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por fortuna, no les despertó la contestadora. Al menos en la madrugada cesaron los mensajes. Llevaron a cabo su rutina; se levantaron, o bueno, Shizuru tuvo que sacar a la otra de la cama; se bañaron, por separado, para no llegar tarde; desayunaron, entre bromas que Natsuki fingió no escuchar; y finalmente salieron del departamento.

-Shizuru, ¿No ha sonado tu celular?-. Mencionó extrañada debido al silencioso trayecto. -¿O acaso no lo traes?-. Eso pareció más probable que el que les dejaran tranquilas. Presionó el botón del ascensor.

-Olvide ponerle a cargar-. Cuando tu persona más importante está prácticamente todo el tiempo contigo, el celular es prescindible. De todos modos, irían a comprar unos nuevos después de clases. Bendito dinero.

-Ok-. Pocas palabras. El ascensor se abrió, revelando dentro a los mismos vecinos impertinentes que cuestionaron la convivencia de ambas. Al verlos, la oji-verde gruño automáticamente. Cual depredador, expiró un aire amenazante.

-Bue… ¡Buenos días!-. Quizá no le respetasen, pero si le temían, mucho.

-Buenos días-. Seca, Shizuru devolvió el saludo, solo por no desprestigiar su propia educación. No obstante, les reconocía. Por su parte, las frías esmeraldas endurecieron, dando un claro mensaje. Apresurados, los dos chicos salieron corriendo del ascensor.

Natsuki chasqueó la lengua. Una vez las puertas del elevador se cerraron, relajó su semblante, tornando cálidos sus ojos. -Sigue siendo curioso cómo les asustas con la mirada-. Tomó los ásperos dedos, entrelazándoles con los suyos. Las yemas y nudillos poseían algunas cicatrices, pequeñas, discretas, misteriosas.

Bajaron un piso. -Como si tu no pudieses-. Los carmines ojos podrían aterrorizar mucho más que los verdes. -Solo que tú lo controlas-. Otro piso. Otra cicatriz acariciada. -Y yo lo hago automáticamente-. Concluyó, restándole importancia.

-Es tu instinto-. El instinto creado cuando era una pre-adolescente. -Sé que no puedes evitarlo Natsuki-. Le constaba. -Y también eso me gusta en ti-. ¿En qué momento le acorraló contra la pared?

La peli-azul dibujo una simple sonrisa. -En primer lugar, sigue siendo raro que te haya gustado-. El aroma de Shizuru le llegó de golpe, queriendo provocar otro instinto que no era el de supervivencia. Colocó los brazos entorno a la cintura de Fujino.

-Como no me ibas a gustar-. Otro piso, ¿Cuánto faltaba? -Tu personalidad es muy atractiva-. Acarició la mejilla de Natsuki.

-¿Solo mi personalidad?-. Alzó una ceja, juguetona, confiada. Era uno de esos extraños momentos en los cuales la sangre no invadía su rostro. Depositó un beso en el cuello de Shizuru.

-Tu cuerpo es perfecto-. Se les olvido donde estaban. Rápida, Fujino colocó una pierna entre las de Kuga. -Solo tú me provocas Nat-su-ki-.

Sus labios se encontraron, con el único fin de hacer gemir a la otra.

Pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Y por supuesto, había gente esperando entrar al elevador. Una señora le tapó los ojos a su hijo, como si aquello fuese un pecado atroz; el adolescente de al lado les vio con evidente asco; el individuo que restaba optó por solo ignorarlas.

Natsuki deshizo el abrazo y tomó la mano de su chica; Shizuru les dedicó una mirada irónica y una sonrisa burlesca, dejando claro que no le importó le encontrasen besándose con Kuga. Aferró la mano de la otra, mantuvo la cabeza en alto y salieron al estacionamiento.

-Odio que te vean así-. Masculló la oji-verde, mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo. -No tienen derecho de juzgarnos.

-Son unos ignorantes-. Ambas subieron a la motocicleta. -Además-. Como ameritó la costumbre, se abrazó al abdomen de la peli-azul. -Lo prohibido es excitante-. Susurró en su oído.

-Sin comentarios-. Shizuru rio mientras Natsuki se colocaba el casco.

En el edificio, los individuos del ascensor se quejaban con el gerente, no obstante, tuvieron que desistir de sus quejas al enterarse de que Kuga y Fujino podrían comprar el complejo departamental completo si así lo deseaban.

El motor rugió cuando emprendieron camino.

Fue a mitad del trayecto, mientras esperaban que un semáforo cambiase a verde, cuando las manos de cierta castaña se tornaron traviesas. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Natsuki, intensificándose en cada vertebra.

-¿Qué haces Shizuru?-. Preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Ara, creo que es obvio-. Le embargó un escalofrío más fuerte que el anterior.

-No es el lugar…

-El ascensor tampoco lo era cariño-. Quedó sin argumentos.

Victoriosa, Shizuru fue bajando la mano, lento, para exaltar a la más joven. Kuga podría haberse negado, pero no lo hizo. -Ara, lo tomare como que quieres que siga-. Aunque en realidad, habría seguido de todos modos.

-Shizuru…-. Sonó a suplica.

Discretamente, metió la mano en el pantalón de la oji-verde, obteniendo de inmediato un jadeo amortiguado por el casco. Sonrió, gozando de tener el poder entre sus dedos. Se apegó al cuerpo contrario, poniendo especial atención en que sus pechos creasen más fricción con la espalda que le enloquecía.

El semáforo por fin cambió a verde, por supuesto, eso no cambió las acciones de Shizuru. Cuando Kuga aceleró, los dedos de la castaña estaban empapados. -Natsuki es una morbosa-. Dijo a sabiendas de que aún con el casco le iban a escuchar.

-¡¿YO?!-. Si esa no fue idea suya. -¡Yo no lo pedí!-.

-Pero bien que lo estas disfrutando-. Sus dedos conocían demasiado bien ese lugar. -Confió en lo excelente motociclista que eres-. Era más que obvio que Natsuki se encargaría de llegar a salvo a la universidad, pero joder, le estaban complicando el concentrarse en conducir.

Tras algunos bochornosos minutos, llegaron al área más solitaria del estacionamiento, ni una sola alma rondaba el lugar gracias a la hora. Sonrojada a un nuevo nivel, la menor se quitó el casco, rogando porque el aire le ayudara a recuperar su color natural.

Por su parte, Shizuru sonreía complacida. -Natsuki-. Necesitaba llamar su atención.

-¿Si?-. Ingenua, contestó al llamado.

Cuando volteó, se encontró con los carmines ojos mientras que Shizuru lamía sus dedos. -Deliciosa-.

-¡SHIZURU!-. Aumentó su sonrojo.

-No podía dejar pendiente lo del elevador-. Dijo con fingida inocencia. -Sabes, creó que ahora me gusta más la motocicleta-. Amplió su sonrisa.

-Mañana venimos en coche…

* * *

 **Bueno, lo sé, he tardado bastante en subir la continuación. ¿Por qué? Porque me encontraba en evaluaciones finales y además debía estudiar para el examen de admisión a la universidad. Pero ya tengo universidad asegurada y... ¡Aquí estoy!**

 **Gracias a quienes decidieron continuar leyendo.**


	6. Rencor

_**DEBAJO DE MI PIEL**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: RENCOR**_

-Mierda-. Las suelas de sus botas se sumergieron en turbios charcos. -Mierda-. Repitió a regañadientes, solo para sí misma. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si un pestilente aroma emanase del agua. Lo que sea que manchó su calzado parecía ser sangre y no quiso averiguarlo. Soltó otro par de maldiciones mentales. Llegando al departamento se desharía de esas botas, total, casi ni le gustaban.

Dio un rápido vistazo al cielo. La llovizna le tomó por sorpresa. Eran gotas pequeñas, finas y frías; pero no tan frías como las gélidas esmeraldas en su rostro. Cada mínima parte de su expresión dijo sin tapujos: acércate y terminaras en urgencias.

Por supuesto, no podía esperarse otra cosa con el mal humor del momento. Escupió a su costado izquierdo, asqueada de solo ella supo que cosa.

Todo aquel que le vio prefirió rodearle o definitivamente pasarse a la banqueta contraria. Talvez fue por suerte, el que alguien pasara a su lado no habría sido un pretexto válido para golpearlo.

En realidad, más que enfadada, estaba fastidiada. No obstante, era una vieja costumbre el mantener aquella inhumana mirada para prácticamente todo. El perro de una niña comenzó a ladrarle al sentir el innegable peligro emanando de ella; volteó a verlo y el canino se ocultó entre las piernas de su dueña. Un corto suspiro le escapo entre labios, no era su intención aterrorizar al animalito.

Pero era mejor aterrorizar que ser aterrorizada.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Experimentaba ¿o quizá sufría? Una de esas pésimas sensaciones que de poder hubiese guardado en el baúl del olvido, pero se mantuvo ahí, haciendo que la cicatriz pulsara de nuevo. No que se abriese, solo que recordase su presencia, porque sus heridas se mantenían cicatrizadas casi por obligación.

No era dolor, tampoco tristeza ni añoranza. Era algo distinto, lejano, contrastante. Algo que hervía dentro de ella, prendiéndole fuego a su sistema. Era rencor

Debía superarlo, quería superarlo, pero el sentimiento tenía raíces arraigadas en su interior, como si se apegase a sus venas y huesos. Chasqueó la lengua, eso era una tontería. Hace mucho tiempo atrás dejo de ser una niña. Algún día lograría olvidar esa mierda.

El día anterior, con descaro inigualable, el calendario le remarcó "aquella fecha". Si, esa. La responsable de un odio poco sano y prácticamente inútil. Negó con la cabeza. Por lo general, solía ignorar dicho sentimiento, para continuar con su vida sin mayores dificultades.

Sonrío con amargura.

Para bien o para mal, ese suceso le convirtió en lo que era.

La llovizna fue aumentando hasta convertirse es una verdadera lluvia. Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos. A ella, a su Shizuru, no le gustaría que llegase empapada a casa. Maldijo el descuido de salir sin un jodido paraguas o un mísero impermeable.

Extrañamente, de forma repentina, dejo de sentir las frías gotas. Seguía lloviendo, podía escucharlo ¿Entonces? Giró el rostro a su costado derecho y encontró un par de ojos carmines. -Ara, no quiero que mi Natsuki se enferme-. Toda pizca de amargura desapareció al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su novia.

-Unas gotas no me harán daño-. Pero por supuesto, agradeció estar bajo el paraguas de la otra.

Quería hacerse la fuerte, aparentar estar bien, pero la dura verdad le golpeó cual puñetazos. Fingir estar bien habría sido inútil en presencia de la castaña. Inútil y tonto, tomando en cuenta que ella era la única persona con la cual podía permitirse ser frágil.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?-. Cuestionó mientras comenzaban a caminar. Sus pasos aún eran pesados.

-No lo sé-. Entrecruzó su brazo con el de Natsuki. Le sintió empapada, sin embargo, no le importo mojar un poco la cara chaqueta que llevaba.

-¿No lo sabes?-. Alzó una ceja, divertida y confundida. Quizá era cierta su teoría de que Shizuru poseía un radar especial para saber cómo localizarle. O quizá eran divagaciones de su cabeza. Ambas cosas eran probables.

-Jamás me lo he preguntado-. Sus palabras fueron sinceras. -Sencillamente, puedo encontrarte, como por arte de magia-. Lo pensó un momento. -Es como una corazonada, siempre presiento donde estas-. Eso en cualquier otro ser humano habría sonado realmente acosador, no obstante, en Shizuru fue una oración encantadora. Eso o Kuga poseía unas ideas bastante distorsionadas.

-¿Podías hacer eso en Fukka?-. Consideró las múltiples ocasiones en que le atraparon con las manos en la masa. Soló, de repente, Shizuru aparecía a sus espaldas.

-Ara, en realidad, ¿Me creerías si te dijera que la mayoría de las veces fueron coincidencia?-. La peli azul asintió.

-Muchas coincidencias entonces-. Ni por un minuto dudo de lo dicho por la castaña. En cierta parte por ingenua y en parte solo porque lo dijo Shizuru.

-Quizá era el destino-. Se aferró más al brazo de Natsuki.

-Shizuru, conozco la respuesta, pero en verdad necesito escucharla-. Se mordió el labio, por un momento la oji-rubí vio a la pequeña Kuga de nuevo. -¿Tú no me dejaras, cierto?-. Parecía una niña rogando no ser abandona. Fue inevitable enternecerse ante la escena.

-Nunca-. Fujino hizo se detuvieran. -Nunca podría dejarte-. Acarició la húmeda mejilla. -No quiero separarme de ti-. Con ternura, le beso. -Ni siquiera aunque me lo pidieras dejaría tu lado Natsuki-. Volvió a besarle. -Porque te amo-. |

La tranquilidad volvió a la menor.

Llegaron al edificio departamental. Ella iba dejando un rastro de agua por donde pasaba y manchaba el suelo con algo de lodo, pero por ser Natsuki Kuga quedó impune. Nadie era tan idiota como para reclamarle. En silencio, un empleado empezó a limpiar una vez que se metieron en el elevador.

Shizuru le observo a profundidad. ¿Dónde se había metido la peli-azul? Mordió ligeramente su labio.

-¿E? ¿Sucede algo?-. En ocasiones se perdía los detalles.

-Nada cariño-.

Cuando estuvieron en el piso correspondiente, el humor de la menor narraba una historia muy distinta. Sin embargo, el ceño fruncido regresó cuando antes de abrir el cerrojo electrónico ambas sintieron una presencia extraña. Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, se volteó en dirección al inesperado visitante.

¿En serio? ¿Justo en ese momento?

Apretó el puño derecho y por respeto a Shizuru contuvo la sarta de majaderías que su cuerpo ordenaba emplear para des estresarse. Eso de poseer un vocabulario apto solo para delincuentes le acarreó desventajas en situaciones como esas.

La puerta siguió esperando que le abrieran, en vano.

Allí estaba, recargado en la pared, con un cigarrillo a punto de acabarse. Lo tiró al suelo y le aplastó con la suela del zapato. Joder, culparían a Natsuki de eso cuando ella ni fumaba.

Fujino jamás le había visto, ni siquiera en fotografías, pero tuvo la acertada idea de quien era. Sostuvo firmemente la mano izquierda de Natsuki. Quería interponerse entre el par, de verdad quería, no obstante, creyó sería un error hacerlo.

-¿Qué carajos quieres?-. Soltó cortante, como si escupiese las palabras e incluso eso fuese demasiado esfuerzo.

-Veo que no has cambiado-. Aquel tono burlesco aniquilaba su poca paciencia. ¿Por qué había dejado el revolver en la mesita de noche? Joder, a fin de cuentas, tampoco habría sido el mejor escenario para un asesinato. -¿No me invitaras a pasar?-.

-¿Me ves cara de querer hacerlo?-. Fue una mirada de hielo contra aquellos ojos sarcásticos. -Lárgate Kruger-. Hace mucho tiempo que Shizuru no escuchaba ese grado de amenaza en la voz de Natsuki.

La mirada del hombre mostró descaro. -¿Así tratas a tu padre?-. Su sonrisa le pareció repugnante a ambas. La presencia de tanto cinismo junto era asquerosa.

-Yo no tengo padre-. Esa frialdad, carecía de comparación adecuada.

-¿Cuándo morí que no me entere?-. El calor entre sus dedos le recordó que no estaba sola. Gracias al cielo, de lo contrario, la sangre habría corrido en el pasillo.

-El día en que Saeko murió y yo caí en coma-. El odio en sus palabras fue palpable para todos. -Ese puto día que a ti te importo una mierda-. Respiró cual depredador. -Ahora, lárgate-.

Shizuru analizó al individuo y concluyó instantáneamente que le desagradaba. Burla y prepotencia encarnadas, así definió a su "suegro". Ese hombre, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, causó muchos problemas. Fue él el responsable de crear a la princesa de hielo. Kruger le creó y Kuga se reinventó por Shizuru.

Por eso lo supo: La reunión con su propia familia fue el inicio y ese particular encuentro sería el final.

El "reset" tan esperado.

Aquel que podría ser bueno.

O mil veces peor.

Tuvo que admitir internamente su deseo de asesinar al susodicho, para una vez más, exterminar todo lo que le estorbase a su Natsuki; si eliminó al primer distrito ¿por qué no desaparecer a esa escoria? Contuvo su deseo, le guardo en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

En los ojos carmines solo pudo apreciarse seriedad, frialdad y pequeños matices de desagrado.

Le observó de pies a cabeza, vigilando cada pestañeo, cada respiro.

Encontró los puntos débiles.

Había muchas posibilidades.

Y la mirada escarlata se afiló ante ellas.

-No me largare hasta que me escuches-. Natsuki entrecerró los ojos. -Créeme que no vendría si no fuese importante-. Sonrió descaradamente, con aquel brillo de cinismo en la mirada.

Fujino solo pudo pensar que el hombre tentaba a la muerta. Era claro que Kruger ni por casualidad había investigado sobre su hija. Al parecer, si era posible la existencia de peores padres que el suyo. Sintió los dedos de Natsuki tensarse, ansiosos de empaparse en sangre.

-Más te vale que no tardes Kruger-. Pasó la tarjeta por la cerradura electrónica. -Y si no te marchas pronto-. Su voz se tornó más grabe. -Tus guardaespaldas nunca encontraran tu cuerpo-.

Ante la amenaza, Kruger sonrío de manera ácida. -Acepto-. Y selló un pacto con el diablo.

Ingresaron al departamento.

Las botas mancharon el suelo.

Se contuvo un aliento de incertidumbre.

Y se liberaron dos respiraciones de depredador.

-¿Y está mujer es…?-. Clavó la mirada en la castaña, sin molestarse en ocultar cierto deseo, un deseo sucio, depravado, inaceptable. Con el mismo descaro, tomó asiento en el sofá preferido de ambas.

Kuga volteó de manera que prácticamente crujió su cuello. -La dama es Shizuru Fujino-. Claro, Natsuki había notado esa detestable mirada, razón por la cual recalco el dama. -Y si vuelves a verle así, te prometo que vas a lamentarlo-. La sonrisa de Kruger trastabilló, el vello en sus brazos se erizó, esa sencilla amenaza… le espantó.

-Vale, vale, entiendo-. Casi quiso decir: baja esa pistola. Pero no hubo ninguna.

Tomaron asiento en donde pudieran perforarle el alma mediante miradas. La menor chasqueó la lengua al verse en la situación de mojar el sofá.

-Interesante que traigas a alguien a tu departamento-. La curiosidad le picó. Observó de reojo las manos aun entrelazadas, miró la manga empapada de la chaqueta de Shizuru, era obvia su cercanía. Se le hizo raro, pero descartó cualquier idea, creyendo firmemente que su hija era más asexual que una piedra.

-Vivimos juntas-. Aclaró malhumorada. -Deja los putos rodeos y ve al punto-. Quería pasar una feliz tarde haciendo el amor, pero no, llegó el imbécil ese.

-Solo era curiosidad-. Se encogió de hombros.

-La curiosidad es mala, señor Kruger-. Intervino Shizuru. -Diga lo que vino a decir-. Era un extraño tono, a primera vista parecía amable, pero era una vibrante amenaza. -Y márchese-.

Algo indignado, aclaró la garganta y alzó una ceja. -Señorita Fujino, ¿Quién es usted para correrme?-. El aire se tensó.

-Mi mujer-. Dos palabras. Silencio. Ojos carmines satisfechos. -Shizuru es mi novia-. Se inclinó hacia adelante, aun sosteniendo la mano de su amada. -Y si ella te corre, te echare muerto a la calle-. Fujino se permitió darle una sonrisa burlesca a Kruger.

-Ahórrame el trabajo de matarte-. Odió sentirse en desventaja, detestó que esa enigmática mujer aparentemente tuviese el control sobre Natsuki. Un control del cual él carecía.

Recompuso sus facciones, forzando otra sonrisa acompañada de palabras innecesarias. -Y yo que creí que eras asexual-. Una gélida mirada le hizo pensárselo mejor antes de continuar con comentarios tontos. -El asunto que me trae aquí es empresarial-.

-Yo no trabajo para ti-. Dijo con despreció. -¿Qué jodido asunto puedes tener conmigo?-.

Por otro lado, la castaña empezaba a molestarse, entre más tiempo estuviese Kruger ahí, más tiempo Natsuki permanecería empapada.

-Al punto entonces-. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y entrelazo las manos. -Necesito un heredero-.

-¿Y por eso acudes a tu "bastarda"?-. Dijo burlonamente. Ella misma sabía que no lo era, pero supuso que así le llamaban aquellas personas.

-No eres ninguna bastarda-. Un escalofrío le recorrió, la sanguinaria mirada de Shizuru aparentaba ver a través de él. Una mala corazonada le embargo al sentir familiar el apellido de la castaña. -Eres mi hija legitima-.

Amargamente, soltó algo similar a una risa apagada, muerta. -No dijiste eso cuando desperté del coma y me mandaste a Fukka-.

-Fue hace años Natsuki…

-Tú no lo viviste. Tú no te quedaste solo. Tú estabas feliz con tu familia perfecta-. Eran palabras frías dichas sin concedérseles importancia. Eran solo un dato. Un recuerdo listo para sepultarse.

-¿Tanto rencor me tienes?-. Cuestiono asombrado de aquel rechazó después de tanto dinero en aquella cuenta bancaria.

-No tienes ni idea Kruger-. Pero ese mismo día dejaría atrás aquella mierda.

-Quiero que heredes la empresa-.

-No me interesa, quédate tu nido de alacranes-. El peli-negro sonrió ácidamente. Nunca le habían rechazado de esa manera, en ningún sentido. Ese carácter era justo lo que buscaba.

Una mirada furtiva hacía la castaña. Una mirada que no fue dada por las esmeraldas. Fueron solo dos segundos. Pero ella lo notó y le hirvió la sangre.

-Tus hermanos no pueden hacerlo-. Shizuru tuvo el impulso de levantarse ante la mención de esos "hermanos", cual vil chantaje fantasma dicho a la ligera. Natsuki le vio de reojo, regalándole una mirada de: Puedo con este hijo de puta.

-Kruger-. Se levantó, dio dos pasos. -Uno: No tengo hermanos. El dónde metiste tus putos espermatozoides no me compete-. Otro paso más. -Dos: No es mi jodido problema que te quedes sin heredero. Tu empresa puede irse al carajo-. Otro paso y quedo frente al hombre. -Tres: Te dije que no le vieses de esa manera-.

-Debería irse Kruger-. Sentenció la oji-rubi, cual reina que puede liberar a la bestia en cualquier instante. -Ahora-.

-Yo decidiré eso señorita Fujino-. Ni él se lo creyó. Era obvio quien poseía el poder. Era obvio quien controlaba la "arma" en ese departamento.

-Durante años te mantuviste de la empresa-. Todo ese dinero metido en una cuenta bancaria, cantidades asquerosas, perturbadoras, innecesarias. ¿Por qué? Porque Kruger siempre pensó que algún día Natsuki le sería útil para algo. -Si te haces con ella, lo tendrás todo-. Era vital convencerle a cualquier costo. -Lo tendrán todo-. Corrigió en un vano intento de conseguirlo.

-El dinero me sobra Kruger-. Tronó un dedo de la mano izquierda. -No necesito el tuyo-. Otro crujido, como una especie de cuenta regresiva. -Mi trabajo es suficiente-. El tercero. Ese crujir le dio mala espina al intruso. Le dio escalofríos.

-¿Así? Y si se puede saber. ¿En qué trabajas? Porque debes ganar demasiado como para rechazar una empresa…

Lo notó tarde, algo no encajaba, las cosas se habían tornado extrañas. Vio a Shizuru sentada tranquilamente, mantenía las piernas cruzadas, posaba la mano en el mentón, alzando el rostro con superioridad. El indició de una sonrisa tentaba sus finos labios y un brillo perturbador hizo relucir a los sanguinarios ojos.

Definitivamente, las cosas pintaban mal.

Ellas habían tomado una decisión sin decir nada.

-Bueno-. Terminó con la mano izquierda pero el crujir continuó en la derecha. -Mi trabajo es… especial-. Las comisuras encerraron una mueca de sadismo puro.

-Espera Natsuki-. El nerviosismo le invadió. De un momento a otro el aire se volvió más pesado, le costó respirar y no supo la razón tras ello. No pudo saberlo porque jamás experimentó tal miedo.

La mirada de Kuga parecía enloquecida, de hecho, si la demencia poseía un color era precisamente el verde. Las esmeraldas mostraron algo peor que el propio infierno.

-Señor Kruger-. Y ella, ella presenciaba todo sin preocupaciones. -Le dije que la curiosidad era mala-. Los carmines ojos relucían por falta de compasión. Ella solo sería una testigo de lo que sea que aconteciera en la habitación. -Cometió el error de venir aquí sin conocer a su "hija"-. Hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Saboreó el sarcasmo. Disfrutó la incertidumbre e indignación del contrario.

-Son unas locas-. Murmuró, pero ambas le escucharon.

No había pistolas. Tampoco cuchillos. Solo un par de manos.

-El carnaval Hime trastorna a cualquiera-. Fueron palabras duras, secas, realistas. -Natsuki y yo no fuimos la excepción-. Sabía que el tipo desconocía todo lo relacionado a las himes.

-¿Qué…

-La danza de la muerte-. Dijo fríamente Natsuki. -El lugar al cual me enviaste para deshacerte de mí-. Rio, fue una carcajada provocadora de fantasmal eco. -Querías que desapareciera de tu vida, ¿no es así? Pues felicidades, ese carnaval logró asesinarme-.

-…

Oficialmente, al menos para Kruger, esas parecían las palabras de una demente. Una demente dispuesta a tomar venganza.

-Viniste por un heredero porque te estas muriendo-. Él no conocía nada de ella, pero Kuga sabía muchas cosas sobre Kruger.

-¿Cómo los sabes…?-. Se paró del sofá, listo para salir corriendo de ese maldito sitio.

-No creo que eso importe-. Hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al hecho. -Ahora, deja que adelante ese glorioso momento-.

¿Dónde carajos se había metido? ¿Qué demonios era el carnaval hime? ¿Su hija era una maniática? ¿Qué clase de monstruo tuvo con Saeko? ¿Por qué rayos la castaña permanecía tranquila? Nada de ahí era normal. ¡NADA!

Él era una mala persona, nunca negó serlo, pero sintió estar frene a dos jodidos demonios.

Pasó saliva.

Estaba incrédulo de que algo le asustase cuando venía de un nido de alacranes. Incrédulo de que alguien aparentemente normal hasta hace unos minutos mostrase tal demencia.

Intentó moverse, para ir directo a la salida, sin embargo, Natsuki lo impidió con su hombro. -¿A dónde vas Kruger?-. Dijo en su oído, con un aliento gélido.

-Me largo como querías-. Se las arregló para hablar sin pausas ni temblores. -Hasta nunca Natsuki-. Empujó fuertemente y corrió hacía la puerta.

Así Kruger salió a paso veloz del edificio departamental. Se fue con la firme creencia de que si logró marcharse fue solo porque ellas lo permitieron. Y estaba en lo correcto. Subió al auto, gritó al chofer que acelerase y se saltase todos los semáforos. Esa misma hora tomaría un vuelo.

-Bueno, no creo que vuelva a verlo-. Natsuki se encogió de hombros. Su mirada volvió a la normalidad, con matices cálidos gracias a cierta compañía. Cerró la puerta que Kruger azotó contra la pared al salir. -Fue demasiado fácil espantarlo-.

-Ara, debes admitir que era la escena perfecta para un asesinato-. Rio. -Cualquiera se hubiese asustado-. Se paró del sofá y caminó hacía Natsuki, abrazándose a ella.

-No quiero que te resfríes-. Metió la mano bajo la playera, sintió que la blanca piel estaba más que húmeda y observó un charco en el suelo.

-No me enfermare por esto-. Shizuru le besó.

-Una ducha caliente nos ayudara a asegurarlo-.

-Tienes razón-. Sonrieron, cómplices en todo.

Quien diría que una escena improvisada les libraría de un sentimiento que Natsuki cargado durante años. De hecho, fue tan efectivo que pensaron aplicar lo mismo con la familia Fujino en caso de que la contestadora no cesara esa semana.

Cuando salieron de la ducha se dispusieron a relajarse el resto de la noche.

-Ara, creo que nunca dejara de imaginar cuál es tu trabajo-. Estaban abrazadas en el sofá mientras veían una película. Natsuki sonrió con burla.

-Dejemos que piense lo peor-. Total, eso hacía la mayoría. ¿Qué importaba uno más?

* * *

 **El siguiente ya es el último capítulo.**


	7. Reset

_**DEBAJO DE MI PIEL**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: RESET**_

Despertó jadeante, entre sollozos que se atoraban en su garganta y lágrimas de pánico. Cuando quiso respirar fue como si una ola de fuego entrase en su sistema, obtenía aire pero su cuerpo no sentía el oxígeno. Era como asfixiarse en medio de su propio miedo.

No había sido una pesadilla, ni de lejos, los sueños no tenían tales magnitudes. Ese miedo, ese jodido temblor en sus rodillas, provino de una horrible corazonada.

Como pudo se levantó de la cama, con los nervios a flor de piel y la intriga a niveles desbordantes. Su corazón golpeó su pecho con fuerza, como si odiase aquel conjunto de cartílago y huesos. Si un moretón hubiese aparecido, no habría sido una sorpresa.

Con esa voluntad sacada de debajo de las piedras que le caracterizaba, frenó el estúpido temblor de sus extremidades. En su fuero interno ardía el deseo de que aquella mierda fuese solo producto de su paranoia. Sin embargo, mentirse así misma jamás dio resultados, al menos no positivos.

Aun jadeando colocó una mano en la pared. -Joder-. El temor daba indicios de querer irse, luego punzaba de nuevo, despiadado y sádico. -¡Joder!-. Mínimamente, el que maldijese significó que consiguió respirar.

La cama estaba vacía.

De reojo observó una nota en la mesita de noche: "Salí a caminar, vuelvo pronto."

Vaya, se quedó sola justamente unos minutos antes de que despertarse. Eso era suerte, aunque era difícil saber si buena o mala.

Agradeció internamente el hecho de que Shizuru no le viese en ese deplorable estado; la noche anterior la castaña hubo batallado demasiado para conciliar el sueño, se revolvió entre las sabanas hasta que el calor de Natsuki consiguió cerrase los parpados.

Sin embargo, el agradecimiento duro muy poco. Abrió los ojos con un presentimiento aún peor que el culpable de despertarle. Como en tantas madrugadas anteriores, acudió al balcón guiada por su paranoia. Tuvo que aferrarse al barandal antes de que se le fuese el equilibrio. No obstante, lo que perdió fue el aliento.

Ahí, en ese maldito sitio al lado de la luna, brillaba la estrella Hime. -No…-. Estrujó el barandal antes de soltarse y golpearlo. -¡NO!-. Verle en pesadillas y en vivo eran cosas completamente distintas.

Ejerció tal presión en su mandíbula que los dientes hicieron sangraran sus encías. Con odio fijó la mirada en sus palmas abiertas. Por cinco segundos, parpadeantes, aparecieron sus pistolas. -¡MALDICIÓN!-.

Eso no era una pesadilla.

La presión le hizo ignorar algunos detalles básicos.

Su mente pensaba aceleradamente sin detenerse a razonar con la cabeza fría.

Corrió hacía la habitación y se vistió a una velocidad desconocida mientras emitía gruñidos de impaciencia junto a respiros descontrolados. Ya no sentía sofocarse, era ella quien sofocaba al aire.

Enojada, tomó las llaves de su vehículo.

Debía encontrar a Shizuru.

Era de madrugada, por lo cual nadie vio su demencial descenso por los escalones del edificio, con pasos tan pesados que contradecían la prisa de sus piernas. Ingresó a su garaje privado, prácticamente rompiendo la puerta en el proceso. Un solo pensamiento le dominaba y lo demás, lo demás lo mandó a la mierda.

De lejos, aparentó ser un jodido golpeador al cual su pareja ha decidido abandonar. Cualquiera que viese la furia de sus ojos habría dicho que llevaba unas cuantas drogas encima. Nadie pudo tener ni puta idea. Los sentimientos de la oji-verde eran igual o más intensos que esas sustancias tan destructivas.

Era un frenesí doloroso.

Un frenesí que solo Shizuru podría detener.

Cuando subió a la motocicleta pisó el acelerador a fondo. El motor rugió de tal manera que despertó a los primeros tres pisos del edificio departamental, pero cuando salieron a reclamar ya no había nadie en el estacionamiento.

Ver de reojo el rojizo brillo encendió sus emociones más oscuras, tal cual la invocación de un demonio que ha permanecido mucho tiempo dormido; pero también, provocó sus sentimientos más puros. Solo ella supo cómo saltó por encima de un auto cuando la calle era plana. Solo ella entendió como ese tráiler no le aplastó en aquella esquina. Su aliento se tornó frío y con sus gruñidos empañó el cristal de su casco. Estaba fuera de sus cinco sentidos, impactada por la presencia de la estrella maldita. Y la verdad, si se hubiese llevado a algún inocente, habría sido un suceso inmemorable, solo le importaba llegar a Shizuru.

Su mente poseía un deseo y su cuerpo planeaba cumplirlo a cualquier precio.

La castaña acostumbraba ir al mismo parque siempre que salía a caminar. Rogó al destino que en esa ocasión también estuviese ahí, de lo contrario, no sabría lo que podría pasar. Afortunadamente tuvo razón.

Cuando arribó al parque todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Ahí se encontraba Shizuru, sin embargo, no estaba sola. A su alrededor había cinco orphan, cada uno de un tamaño atemorizante. Los carmines ojos permanecían totalmente abiertos, impactados, furiosos. -No… -. Murmuró con el simple deseo de que fuese un mal sueño. No obstante, dentro del shock, giró el rostro al cielo. Desde allá, su maldición le saludó con descaro.

Pudo haber jurado que los orphan no deberían tener ese gigantesco tamaño. Además, la leyenda lo dijo, Nagi lo dijo, su propio pasado lo hizo: Esos monstruos solo podían aparecer en Fukka. O al menos, así hubo sido alguna vez. Pero si la estrella Hime había vuelto, todo era posible.

Quería mover su cuerpo. Quería defenderse. Pero las extremidades no le respondieron.

El gruñir y rugir de las bestias hizo le doliesen los oídos.

La tierra bajo sus pies tembló en leves sacudidas.

Maldijo mentalmente, pues sus labios no lo permitieron.

Aquellos oscuros ojos le declararon como la cena.

-¡SHIZURU!-. Esa voz…

Volteó al costado derecho. -Natsuki-. Logró articular.

Kuga hizo volar la motocicleta entre dos de los Orphan, una vez estuvo dentro del circulo salto del vehículo y cayó en el suelo de modo que sus rodillas debieron tronar con el impacto. Se quitó el casco rebelando un rostro preocupado y furioso a partes iguales. -Te encontré-. Esas palabras fueron alivio puro, para las dos. El sudor le empapaba la camiseta, más de un mechón se pegaba su rostro, y de su comisura bajaba un delgado hilo de sangre.

Con eso Shizuru supo su contraparte tomó la noticia tan "bien" como ella misma.

Era demasiada adrenalina bombeando en su sistema.

De golpe, la misma adrenalina embargo a la castaña, rompiendo el estado de shock.

Era tan extraño. -No sé qué carajos sucede-. Y deseó de todo corazón que la materialización funcionase igual que antes. -Pero estamos juntas Shizuru-. Extendió las palmas de sus manos, una pequeña luz hizo acto de presencia, y, poco después sintió el peso de sus armas. Eran algo distintas, con un cañón más alargado. Y al momento de disparar, el poder también superó al de sus memorias.

Dio un rápido vistazo a la oji-rubí.

Ella entendió el mensaje. También debía actuar como una hime. Danzar al son de la muerte una vez más para poder vivir.

Antes materializar había sido similar a mover un dedo, parpadear o respirar. Una acción demasiado natural, tanto como caminar. Se aferró a ese pensamiento, deseando igual que Kuga, que aun funcionase del mismo modo. Un brillo, leve y elegante; y de repente el peso de su naginata entre sus dedos. Su arma también lucía diferente; ahora en cada extremo tenía una filosa hoja.

Ambas desconocían la razón del cambio en sus pertenencias.

Por fortuna, el instinto les guío y supieron usarles sin problemas.

Los cinco orphan habían llegado ahí por Shizuru, al ser dos himes, los monstruos se multiplicaron. -Puta madre, ¿en serio?-. Hubieron derribado a dos con la adrenalina del momento, sin embargo, estuvieron conscientes de que la tarea se tornaría más complicada. El estado de frenesí, que en realidad solo era una autodefensa extremista de Natsuki, comenzó a descender dado que la presencia de la otra funcionó cual tranquilizante.

Luchando codo a codo, cuidándose la espalda entre sí.

El pestilente aroma de los Orphan. Su atroz aspecto. Su grotesca fuerza.

El parque estaba totalmente solo. Pero ellas supieron que eso no era únicamente por la hora. Ahí algo movía cartas y desconocían para que lado se jugaban.

-Ara, ¿crees qué… ellos también hayan vuelto?-. La naginata cercenó a otro por la mitad, un oscuro líquido que talvez era sangre resbaló por la longitud de su metal, con ello derrotaron al tercero. Dio un movimiento de muñeca y en una fina sacudida, dicho sustancia se desprendió de la naginata, esparciéndose en el césped.

-Averigüémoslo-. Los orphan eran jodidamente fuertes. -No hay nada que perder-. Aferró sus pistolas.

-¡DHURAN!-. Vociferó iracunda. Hace tanto que no había mencionado ese nombre en voz alta. Hace tanto que no depositaba esperanza en algo.

Durante un instante mordió sus labios, frustrada ante la inefectividad de su deseo.

De la nada, la temperatura cambió drásticamente, erizando su piel; gigantescas estacas de hielo brotaron desde el suelo, congelando el césped; un aullido hizo vibrar el aire y en medio de la noche apareció el lobo plateado.

Su tamaño era enorme, sin embargo, algo les dijo que no era su verdadera escala.

Por un segundo, fue como volver a Fukka.

Fue como si fuese una adolescente aferrándose a la vida en lugar de una adulta luchando por sobrevivir. Fue como si la mujer a su lado volviese a ser la enigmática presidenta estudiantil que le amaba en secreto. Fue como si volviese a aceptar a su child, esta vez conociendo el verdadero significado.

Las esmeraldas se permitieron cerrarse un segundo, apretó la mandíbula. Estaba confirmado.

Tenía que aceptarlo.

No había opción. No importaría cuantas veces entrara en frenesí.

-¡Dhuran! ¡Carga cartucho de plata!-. La última vez que hubo pronunciado esas palabras exterminó a Kiyohime mientras abrazaba a Shizuru; por eso le supieron amargas.

Quería explotar a esas mierdas. Su child superaba por muchos a los orphan. La destrucción sería inevitable. Y eso que… no había sido llamado el hijo de su amada.

Desapareció una de sus pistolas y tomó la mano de Shizuru, con el fin de correr lejos del alcance de la explosión. Claro, tuvieron que abrirse paso, pero dado la intención ya solo era retirarse y no aniquilar, fue fácil. Se apartaron, refugiándose tras la pata de Dhuran. La cercanía con la criatura les electrizó la piel.

-¡YA!-. Tras su orden, el cañón borro del mapa a los siete orphan que quedaban. De paso, desapareció la motocicleta de Natsuki. El poder de Dhuran era monstruoso.

-Gracias-. Pronunciaron ambas.

Otro aullido partió la noche y así como llego, Dhuran se fue, con la silenciosa promesa de habitar entre las penumbras. El hielo permaneció presente aun tras la retirada del lobo, quien entrase al parque esa mañana se llevaría una sorpresa poco grata.

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas mientras jadeaban, la furia se apagó cediéndole sitio a la confusión, a la insana intriga. Pero antes de que aluna dijese una sola palabra, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellas y fueron trasladada muy lejos.

-Joder-. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Con la mano que tenía libre sobó su sien. -Basta con las putas sorpresas-. Sus palabras fueron más un gruñido que una oración propiamente dicha. Una cosa era materializar objetos y otra muy distinta ser materializadas. Recorrió visualmente el sitio, obteniendo un solo resultado. Cada jodido rincón estaba cubierto por penumbras, daba igual tener los ojos cerrados o abiertos.

El negro era tan penetrante, frío y desolador; una oscuridad inhumana. -Ara, siempre nos sucede lo más extraño-. Shizuru aún sostenía su mano, le aferraba fuertemente, al punto de ser doloroso.

-Ni que lo digas-. Pese hablaban bajo, se produjo una especie de eco.

El suelo, o donde sea que estuviesen paradas, era duro y áspero. -Odio las sorpresas-. Masculló mal humorada, justo antes de que la superficie comenzara a temblar. Reforzaron el agarre de sus manos, decididas a hacer lo que fuese necesario para permanecer juntas; no era un temblor cualquiera, se sentía antinatural. -Mierda, ¿estamos subiendo?-. Algo, parecido a una luz blanquecina, alumbró sobre sus cabezas.

-Creo que si-. Era difícil saber si subían o bajaban, lo único seguro, era que se estaban moviendo. -¿Estas bien?-. Sentía la piel de Natsuki mucho más fría.

-¿Lo dices por mi temperatura?-. Pudo sentir lo gélido de su propio aliento.

-Si-. Joder parecía que tenía hipotermia.

-No te preocupes, son efectos secundarios de Dhuran-. Quienes le apodaron como la Princesa de Hielo, no tuvieron idea de lo acertado del sobrenombre. Si todo sucedía como la primera vez, en algunas semanas su piel volvería a ser tibia. -Después de todo, el hielo es mi elemento-. Fue muy raro emplear un "es" y no un "era".

-¿Eso ya había sucedido?-. Bueno, no podían hacer mucho además de charlar.

-Cuando acepté a Dhuran, fui un tempano andante en más de un sentido-. Le restó importancia. -Supuse era algo normal, sobre todo el día que nevó en mi habitación-. Las primeras semanas como hime fueron complicadas.

-Dhuran es enorme-. Cierto placer recorrió a la castaña, resultaba halagador el tamaño del lobo.

-Mi amor por ti lo es-. Agradeció la oscuridad tapase su sonrojo. Se dijo así misma que dejase las cursilerías pues no era el mejor momento.

La velocidad que llevaban aumentó de golpe, elevándoles en cuestión de segundos. Pronto, la luz les rodeo y tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ante la repentina iluminación. -¡Puta madre!-. Las esmeraldas se abrieron, reluciendo furiosas.

Se encontraban paradas sobre una enorme columna de piedra. Shizuru se abrazó a la cintura de Natsuki, como ademán protector y territorial. Una risa bastante conocida resonó en el lugar.

-Sean bienvenidas Himes-. Jamás podrían haber olvidado la voz de Nagi. La luz que estaba sobre ellas pareció multiplicarse y ante su vista quedaron rebeladas diez columnas más que formaban un circulo, cada una de ellas con una hime sobre sí. Lo notaron enseguida, únicamente ellas compartían lugar.

Todas las chicas evidenciaron sorpresa provocada por un encuentro tan repentino. Automaticamente tomaron pose defensiva al mismo tiempo que enviaron miradas de odio al peli-blanco. Natsuki observó de reojo a Mai y Mikoto; apretó los dientes conteniendo un suspiro y deseo de todo corazón no tener que cruzar armas con sus amigas.

Otra carcajada igual de desagradable, acompañada de sarcásticos aplausos. -Yo también les he extrañado chicas-. Por fin se dejó ver, parado arriba de un pilar que brotó en medio del círculo. La sonrisa de su rostro era descaro puro, daban ganas de borrársela a base de puñetazos.

-Se preguntarán que está sucediendo-. Amplió la sonrisa. -Por qué la estrella es visible de nuevo-. Hizo un ademan con la mano. -La razón de que la marca reapareciera en sus cuerpos-. Todas querían llegar a él para rajarle la garganta, sin embargo, entre columna y columna existía una considerable distancia, además, debajo de ellas la oscuridad parecía infinita.

Tanto la castaña como la oji-verde se percataron, después de Nagi, eran ellas quienes más atención recibían. -Carajo, si quitan la vista de encima se agradece-. Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Tan fría como siempre Kuga-san-. Respondió Nagi, extrañamente feliz.

-Bastardo…-. Ese chaval sacaba de quicio a cualquiera.

-Ara, si fueras tan amable de decirnos porque nos reuniste-. Sus palabras sonaron secas, amenazantes; como consecuencia trastabillo la estúpida sonrisa del chico.

-Oh, por favor, relájense-. ¿En serio? Jodido imbécil. ¿Relajarse antes de una masacre? Ni de chiste. -No es lo que creen-.

Más de una rodó los ojos.

-Como si hubiera muchas opciones-. Esa fue la voz de Nao, misma que veía con odio a cierta oji-rubi. A modo de respuesta, dos miradas le fulminaron y tuvo que fingir demencia.

-Como les decía, no es lo que piensan-. Paso la mirada sobre cada una. Abandonó el tono burlesco, sabiendo de antemano que difícilmente le creerían. -No es otro carnaval Hime-. Natsuki gruñó ante la mención del catastrófico evento.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-. Cuestionó la castaña; las demás no pudieron reprimir una mueca de horror, aún recordaban la intimidante presencia de Kiyohime y la locura de los ojos carmines. Aquella pregunta les pareció un reclamo de sangre. Y bueno, el tono en el cual lo pronunció ayudó a pensar que deseaba terminar lo de aquella noche.

-Una vez que has sido algo, siempre lo serás-. Dijo Nagi como si fuese lo más obvio. Fue un intento de meter el dedo en la herida, pues aparentemente hizo referencia al hecho de ser himes, pero Shizuru captó le dijeron asesina. -Y créanme, les estamos haciendo un favor-. Un silencio sepulcral reinó.

-Los orphan han regresado-. La burla volvió a sus labios, jugueteando con las palabras. -Y las Hime son su comida favorita-. Sus ojos ocultaban muchas cosas, pero él siempre fue un libro repleto de misterios. -Mashiro consideró adecuado devolverles sus habilidades-. Un deseo de violencia no pronunciado. -Para que en lugar de ser presas, sean cazadoras-. Dio un dramático aplauso.

-Vale, esto se trata de no convertirnos en la cena-. Era una idea desagradable, sin embargo, era mejor que lo que esperaban minutos antes. -Nada de childs asesinándose entre ellos, ¿cierto?-. Kuga quiso verificar ese "minúsculo" detalle.

-No-. Sonrió con malicia. Esa desesperación le parecía encantadora. -Al menos que eso quieran-.

-¡NO!-. Gritaron las doce de inmediato. Algunas con temor, otras con reproche.

-Tsk, es una lástima-. Se encogió de hombros y metió las manos a los bolsillos. -En otro tema, habrán notado que sus armas han cambiado un poco-. Una pausa sin sentido, hecha solo para irritarles la vida. -Eso se debe a que los orphan también evolucionaron-. Bueno, eso explicaba algunos detalles. -Son más grandes, mucho más bestiales-. Tal pareciese que tal dato le brindaba alegría. -Vivan como Himes, porque nunca dejaran de serlo-. La felicidad con que lo decía era perturbadora.

-¿Y qué significa vivir como Himes?-. Brotó la pregunta.

-Ustedes lo saben mejor que yo-. Cuanto descaro… Pero era verdad.

Una chica de ojos dorados alzó el rostro. -Nagi-. Su voz había cambiado mucho, tornándose madura. -¿Qué significa la altura de las columnas?-. En esos tres años la inteligencia de Mikoto se agudizo bastante.

-Muy buena pregunta Mikoto-chan-. De un momento a otro, cambió de lugar. -Es una manera menos traumática de mostrarles la diferencia entre su fuerza, sin que tengan que ver la verdadera referencia-.

Enseguida, las presentes giraron el rostro hacía Shizuru y Natsuki. -Sí, nuestra puta columna es la más alta ¿Y qué?-. Alzó una ceja la oji-verde, era molesto recibir tanta atención. -Por cierto, ¿Cuál era la "verdadera referencia"?-. Total, una sorpresa más esa noche no habría hecho la diferencia.

-¿Ah? ¿Quieres saberlo?-. El parecía encantado con la posibilidad de cumplir tal capricho. -Es el tamaño de sus childs-. Cierto aire travieso le rodeó. -Veamos a sus hijos-.

El peli blanco tronó los dedos, un rayo azulado iluminó el sitio, y, las siluetas rebeladas les robaron el aliento. Detrás de la columna más alta se erguían Kiyohime y Dhuran, ambos con proporciones descomunales.

-Joder-. Nao sintió temblar sus rodillas.

-Tiene que ser broma…-. Mai observó incrédula.

Comenzaba a tener sentido que compartiesen una sola columna. Shizuru sonrío con satisfacción; los demás childs no se comparaban a los de ellas. Innegablemente, fue claro quienes tuvieron el poder a sus pies.

Nagi rio descaradamente, disfrutando los rostros estupefactos de las Himes. -Vean aquí el resultado de dos Himes, que durante tres años, han hecho el amor-. Natsuki le fulminó con la mirada. -Y saben-. Señalo a Kiyohime y Dhuran. -Aún pueden crecer más-. Ni siquiera sabían cómo demonios tales monstruos cabían ahí.

-Es bueno saber que no es otro carnaval Hime-. Concluyó Mikoto, su columna era la tercera. Ni de chiste podría haber competido contra aquellas bestias, que con su sola sombra, provocaban pesadillas.

-Es una suerte para ustedes-. Aseguró Nagi. Otro tronido de dedos y los childs dejaron de ser visibles. -Ahora, es momento de que se marchen-. La verdad, se alegraron de oír eso. No lo dijeron en voz alta, pero temieron que Fujino enloqueciera de nuevo. Poner distancia con el par de amantes figuró ser la mejor idea.

Diez círculos mágicos hicieron su trabajo. -Para ustedes tengo un dato extra-. Ya a solas, Nagi subió junto a ellas.

-Suéltalo de una vez-. El agarre de Shizuru en su cintura le impidió atacar al chico.

Acercó la mano al rostro de Natsuki, pero antes de tocarle recibió un manotazo de Fujino. -Vale, vale, es tuya-. Sonrió sobándose la mano. -Tu paranoia tuvo razón todos estos años Kuga-san-. ¿Cuál irritante podía ser? -El Primer Distrito ha vuelto-.

-Lo que faltaba-. Todos sus músculos se tensaron. -Ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de esos pendejos-. Cierto matiz de rencor inundo sus palabras.

-Ara, no aprenden la lección-. El aire ya olía a muerte. A Shizuru no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias…

-Buscan sus cabezas. Vaya que son unos tontos si intentan darles caza-. El círculo mágico brilló debajo de ellas. -Estoy seguro de que ustedes son las Himes más fuertes de la historia-.

-Tengo el mal presentimiento de que te veremos seguido-. Dijo mal humorada. Cuando estaban en Fukka, el tipo se aparecía donde sea.

-La Princesa de Hielo siempre tan acertada-.

-Bastardo-.

-Cuanto cariño-. Vieron una última sonrisa antes de regresar al departamento.

Lo tomaron mejor de lo esperado, aún mantenían la cordura. Por lo menos no era el inicio de otra masacre, bueno, no una entre Childs. Miles de pensamientos rondaron sus cabezas.

-Joder-. Se quitó la chaqueta y le aventó al suelo. -Himes de nuevo-. Frente al espejó, levantó su camiseta. -La puta marca-. De un rojo intenso, prácticamente brillante. Prefirió bajar la tela.

-Es nuestro destino-. Shizuru optó por no darle mayores rodeos al asunto. -Hubiera sido peor terminar como comida de Orphan-. Se desprendió de sus ropajes, mismos salpicados con aquel líquido negro.

-Tienes razón-. Bajó la cabeza. -Pero joder, Nagi sigue igual de irritante-. Frunció el ceño. La castaña se acercó. -¿Crees que esto interfiera con la universidad?-.

-Logramos terminar la preparatoria, ¿no es así?-. Su abrazó era reconfortante.

-Supongo que es un: Podemos con todo-. Estaba hasta la madre de todo ese día y apenas amanecía. -Pero joder, no me imagino "cazando" orphans en mis ratos libres-.

-Acepto que no es la actividad más alentadora-. Rio, algo incrédula de ser capaz de reírse de su propia desgracia. -Sigues estando fría-. Besó su cuello. -¿Te ayudo a entrar en calor?-. Murmuró en su oído.

-¿Quieres que Kiyohime y Dhuran crezcan más?-. Sonrió con burla.

-Suena perfecto-.

FIN.

* * *

 **Gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia.**

 **A aquellos que me han preguntado si continuare Demencial Cordura, la respuesta es si. De hecho, mi idea es terminar ese fic y el de Jodida Friendzone antes de entrar a la universidad dentro de dos meses. Quiero dejar finalizados esos fics para no volver a tomar pausas tannnn largas. Así, una vez que entre a clases, solo subiré fics ya terminados.**

 **Ojala sigan leyendo mis demás historias.**


End file.
